Together Through It All
by starbright
Summary: Complete! Chapter 21 is up: Is Abby and the baby going to be okay. I sucked at summaries just read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Anniversary Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER**

**Together Through It All**

This takes place 2 years after the last chapter of "Lost". I know this chapter is all sweet and stuff … so the title doesn't make any sense, but it will in later chapters.

**Chapter 1 – Anniversary Surprises **

Abby climbed into the bed quietly, as she didn't want to wake up Carter who was sleeping peacefully. Abby couldn't believe that it has been almost two years since her and Carter started dating. _I can still remember the first time that Carter and I kissed, and then I rejected him, but John wouldn't give up on us that quick. He told me to give us a chance, and I think that is the best thing that I have ever done in my life thought Abby to herself._

 "Abby," Carter said, as he sat up, and turned the light on. 

"John, did I wake you up?" Abby said, smiling.  Carter looked at her, and smiled. " Of course not, I was just dozing off." 

"John, you were sleeping," laughed Abby.

"No, I wasn't" Carter  laughed, as he leaned over and kissed Abby.

"I heard you snoring." 

 "I was not snoring, you can't snore if you not asleep," said Carter she held Abby tightly.

Carter looked at Abby, and he couldn't believe that he had been with Abby for 2 years, normally all his relationships lasted at the most 6 months, but this relationship is different. _We have been through a lot already, and we are still together, and I know we can get through anything, thought Carter to himself._

"Abby, I..." said Carter, but then he looked to his side, and saw that Abby was sound asleep, then Carter putting  the covers on her,"

 "Night, Abby."

***  
The next morning,

Abby looked to her side, and saw that Carter was still sleeping. Abby then crawled out of bed, and look at her calendar, and saw what day it was_, but I'm sure he has forgot, thought Abby as she went to have her shower._

When Abby got out of the shower, Carter was sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning Abby," said Carter with a smile. Abby looked at Carter, hoping that he would say something that would make her think that he remembered what day it was, but he said nothing.

"Good morning, John," Abby said. Carter then got up from his chair, and came towards her.

"Morning Abby," Carter said. "When do you start work?" 

 "In half an hour," said Abby. "What about you?" 

"In an hour, I guess I will see you then, as you don't want to be late." 

" Sure,," said Abby as she leaned over and kissed Carter. "Bye John," she said as she left the apartment. Carter watched as Abby left the apartment. It was so hard for him to make out that he didn't know what day it was_. How could I forgot the day that Abby and I started dating, she is the best thing in my life… not only is she my girlfriend, but she is my best friend, thought Carter to himself._

Carter then saw what time it was, and he knew that he had to go have his shower.

***

As Carter was walking to the ER, he reached into this pocket, and took out a box. _I hope you like this, thought Carter _as he put the box back into pocket, and then he entered the ER.

Meanwhile in the lounge,

"Do you think he has forgotten that it is our 2 year anniversary since we started dating." Abby asked Susan. 

"Well… I'm sure it's just because he is so busy that he forgot" Susan said. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you are right, "Abby said, she then turned around, and saw that Carter was standing right in front of her. "John," she said, smiling. Abby's pager then went off.

 I'll see you tonight," she said, as she leaned over and kissed Carter, and then she left the lounge.

"So do you think she believed it?" asked Carter as he was opening his locker. "Yeah, I'm definitely certain that she thinks that you forgot your anniversary.

"That's great" Carter said, grinning. 

"So what did you get her for your anniversary," Susan asked. 

 Suddenly Carter's pager went off. "I have to go now, but you will find out soon enough what I get her." he said as he left the lounge. 

***

Later that day,

Carter was in the lounge when Abby walked it. . "Hi John," she said, smiling. 

Carter then got up from his chair. "Are you going home now?" asked Carter as he kissed Abby. "Yes, I guess I'll see you later" said Abby as she left the room.

"You are going to be so surprised", whispered Carter to himself.

About 4 hours later.

Carter was walking out of the ER when Jing Mei came towards him. "John… I need your help." said Jing Mei. Carter looked up at Jing Mei, "I'm sorry Deb, I wish I could help, but I'm off now, but I'm sure Susan can help you"  Carter said, _Nothing was going to stop him from spending his anniversary with Abby, thought Carter as he walked out of the ER Bay doors._

***

Carter got to their apartment about half an hour later,

"Hi Abby,"  Carter smiled, as he opened the door.

"Hi," said Abby, who was watching Fear Factor.

"I'm just going to change my clothes, and then I'll be right out," Carter said. 

"Sure," said Abby. A few minutes later,

"Abby," 

Abby turned around, and she couldn't believe what Carter done, he had made a nice candle-lit dinner.

"Oh John," Abby said, smiling, as she went up to Carter. 

"Well… I didn't have time to make any dinner, but we do have some ice cream" said Carter as he sat down. "Oh John, this is so wonderful, I thought that you forgot about out anniversary.

"No, I would never forget about anything like that. Carter then took a box out of his pocket. "This is for you," he said as he handed Abby a box. "Oh this is wonderful," said Abby as she opened the box to find a beautiful necklace. Abby then got up from her chair. "John, I love you so much," she said as she kissed Carter. Carter then went into this pocket, and he realized that the other present he got her wasn't there. "I'll be right back." said Carter softly as he went into the bedroom, and he tried to remember where he put the other box. He looked everywhere, and he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Is everything okay," asked Abby.

"Yeah, I'll be right out," Carter called out to her. _What I am going to do now that I can't find the box, thought Carter to himself, and then he saw the box in the pocket of his black jacket._

Carter then walked into the dining room. "Abby, do you think we could go into the living room, and talk for a second."

"Is everything okay?" asked Abby, worried. 

"Everything is fine." Carter said as he sat down on the couch. "From the first time that I met you, I knew that there was a connection between us. I know that it took almost two years, and many obstacles to be where we are now. Carter then got down on his knees. "I love you Abby Lockhart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Abby looked up at Carter, and she couldn't believe what just happened. "Yes, John. I'll marry you" smiled Abby. Carter then put the ring on Abby's finger. Carter got up, and hugged Abby. 

"I wasn't sure if you would say yes." said Carter gently.

"Oh, John, I love you, and there is no one else that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Carter and Abby sat together and nothing could destroy their happiness, could it?

To be continued!!! Should I continue this or not? If you want me to continue, please review! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 The Surprise Visitor

**Together Through It All**

**Chapter 2 - The Surprise Visitor**

The next morning, Abby woke up and looked to her side, and saw Carter sleeping next to her. Abby couldn't believe that she said "yes" to Carter's marriage proposal, it's not that she doesn't want to marry Carter because she does. Abby then turned around and sighed. But last time I tried this marriage thing, it didn't work out as I planned it, but John is totally different from Richard. We have been through so much already, and we are still together. Abby then put her hand on Carter's face. "Oh John, I just hope this can work, I need it to work, no I want it to work.

"Abby, everything is going to work out," Carter said. 

"Oh John, I didn't know you were awake," 

Carter then sat up." Oh, I just woke up." 

"Abby, why are you so worried?" asked Carter as he got out of bed.

"John… I just don't know if I can do this marriage thing again, not after what happened with Richard." said Abby as she climbed out of bed.

"Abby, we have been through a lot, haven't we?" Carter asked as he came towards Abby.

"Yes… we have. But?"

"No, buts. Do you think I could have dealt with my accident if you weren't beside me every step of the way, and you didn't let me give up once when that was all I wanted to do. Abby, I love you, just believe that."

"I do, "said Abby as she leaned over and kissed Carter. "John, I love you too" she said as they held each other tightly.

***  
  
  


An hour later, 

Abby was in the lounge when Susan entered the room.

"So what did he get you?" asked Susan as she sat down next to Abby. Abby looked up at Susan. "You knew the whole time that he hadn't forgotten our anniversary."

"Yeah," laughed Susan. "So come on, what did he get you?" 

"Well… he got me this really nice necklace, and this," said Abby as she showed Susan her hand.

"Is that what I think it is," Susan said with this bright smile on her face.

"Yes!" Abby said, smiling. 

"Oh, Abby, I'm so happy," said Susan as she hugged Abby. Ever since that night on the roof when Carter had his accident, Abby and Susan had become great friends.

"I can't believe that Carter is finally committing to someone," Susan then looked at Abby. "I know you are going to make him really happy."

"He makes me really happy too!"

"Who makes you happy?" asked Carter who had just entered the lounge.

"Oh just some guy I met" laughed Abby.

"Oh really, "said Carter as he held Abby tightly. Susan looked at her two best friends, and she could see how much in love they were.

"Carter, I'm really happy for you," said Susan as she hugged him. Kerry then entered the lounge." Enough chatting, we have a hospital to run here.

"Okay, "they said.

***  
Later that night,

Just about everybody in the hospital knew about Carter's and Abby engagement.

"So Abby, how did he proposed?" asked Haleh, as the nurses were chatting with each other.

"Well… He made me this nice candle-lit dinner, and he proposed to me," smiled Abby. Abby wasn't going to give all the details to them.

"I just can't believe that Carter would ever commit to someone" said Chuny.

"Well, I found the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with,"

Abby turned around, and saw Carter. "John," 

"Gossiping, are we?" laughed Carter. "I'm really happy for you, Carter." said Haleh as she patted him on the back." I have known you for many years, I'm just happy that you finally found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Thanks Haleh," said Carter as he looked at Abby. 

"Well, we better get back to work," said Chuny, as she left the admitting desk.

Carter looked up at Abby. "I think the whole hospital knows about our engagement by now." 

"You didn't want to keep it a secret did you?" asked Abby, grinning.  "No, I wanted to shout it to the whole world."

Carter's pager then went off." I'll see you later," Carter said as he kissed Abby on the forehead, and then he walked towards Exam 2. Abby then walked into the lounge.

"Hi Luka, "said Abby softly as she sat down. Luka then looked at Abby. "Hi," 

"Is it true that you and Carter are engaged?" he asked as he stood up. Abby looked at Luka."

" Yes, it is," 

"Oh, I didn't know it was that serious between you and Carter,"Luka said.

. "Luka, Carter and I have been together for 2 years, but I don't need to explain it to you" said Abby as she went and got a cup of coffee.

"Abby, I am really happy for you." said Luka as he left the room. "Thanks". Abby sighed as she sat down. Why should I have to explain to Luka, why John and I are engaged? I love Carter that is all that matters. I did love Luka once, but not as much as I love Carter, it took us so long to get to where we are now; I'm not going to let Luka make me doubt it for one second.

"Abby, Carter needs you out here, there is a MVA Victim coming in" said Haleh.

"Thanks," said Abby as she left the lounge. Abby then went to the patient who was coming in. 

"She has a cut on her head, and a few cuts and bruises," reported the paramedic.

"Thank you, we can take over," said Carter. "Miss….what is your name?" The woman then turned to Carter. "John am I going to be okay?" she asked fearfully. "You will be just fine." Carter said. 

Abby looked at Carter." How does she know you?" 

"She's my sister," 

To be continued!!! .


	3. Chapter 3: Sister's Troubles

**Together Through It All**

** Chapter 3 – Sister's Trouble's**

Abby couldn't believe that Carter's sister was here. Carter never really talked much about his sister. 

"Barbara, of course you are going to be fine" said Carter as he wheeled his sister into the exam room, Abby followed behind him. He couldn't believe that his sister was here. It has been years since he seen her. What was she doing here now? Carter checked out her injuries and saw that she was going to be just fine. 

"You have a few cuts and bruises, but you will be fine. I have to go check some stuff out, but then I'll be back to see you," said Carter as he left the room.

Carter took a deep breath; he couldn't believe that Barbara was here in Chicago.  Abby walked out of the room, and saw that John was clearly upset.

"Are you okay?" she said, as she put her arms around him. He turned to face her, and faked a smile. "I'm fine, I'm just surprised that she is here, that is all," 

. "John, there is something more, I know that you are upset, just tell me what it is?" asked Abby as she took Carter's hand.

"It's nothing," Carter said, as he walked away from her. Abby watches as Carter walked away. They just gotten engaged and he already was telling me the whole truth.. Abby then walked back into Barbara's room.

"So how are you feeling?" Abby asked, as she walked up to Barbara.

"I'm feel fine,  but where is John?" 

"He has other patients to look at, but he will be back soon." Barbara then looked at Abby's name tag, and realized who she was.

"You are John's girlfriend, aren't you?" 

"Actually I'm his fiancé," said Abby as she sat down next to Barbara.

"Really… wow, I didn't know that he was that serious with you," 

"Well, I am " Carter said, as he entered the room. _You would know that if you phoned me more than once a year, but you are too busy for your brother, thought Carter to himself. _

"Well, everything looks okay, so you are free to go. So I guess you are going to go back to wherever you are living, where is that now?"

"Actually John, I was wondering if I could stay at your apartment for a couple of days." she asked, softly.  Carter looked at Abby, not sure if he should say yes. 

"Sure, we would love for you to stay at our apartment, "Carter said still not sure if he was making the right choice.

"I have 2 hours left of my shift, and then I can take you to our apartment." said Carter as he and Abby left the room.

Abby and Carter started walking to the lounge.

"I'm sorry, Abby, I just couldn't say no to my sister."

"John, I totally understand." Maybe I'll hear some stories about your childhood" laughed Abby.

"Maybe, "Carter said.

"John, please just tell me what is wrong? I can see it in your eyes that there is something definitely wrong."

"Abby… just leave it alone. I already told you that it's nothing. 

"I'll see you tonight," said Carter as he kissed Abby, and left the lounge. Abby watched as Carter walked away from her. Why is he so upset about his sister being here?

***

A couple hours later,

Carter walked into Barbara's room. "I'm already to go; do you have everything you need?" Carter asked. Barbara nodded.

" Let's go," he said as they left the room.

 "I really liked your fiancé, she is very nice." Barbara said, as they were walking out of the ER. " She is the best," Carter said, smiling.

***

Later that night,

"So how long do you think you will be in Chicago?" asked Carter to his sister as they were eating their dinner.

"I don't know, I think just a couple of days?" Barbara replied. 

"So why did you decided to come to Chicago of all places?" 

"I wanted to see my brother"

"Oh," Carter said. 

"So how long have you been with Abby?" asked Barbara.

"For two years, but we were best friends before that," 

 Carter saw Abby entering the apartment, and got up from his seat. "Hey" he said as he put his arms around her.

"I'll leave you two alone, nice to see you again, Abby," Barbara said, as she left the apartment. 

"So how was work?" Carter asked, as they went over to the couch, and sat down. Abby looked at Carter. " I know that something was bothering you at the hospital, talk to me and tell me what it was,"

Carter went silent. 

"This is about your sister, isn't it?" Abby looked up at Carter, and could see that she was right.

"I'm happy that my sister is here, but I don't know why she is here?"

"She is here to see you, why does there have to be a reason?" asked Abby, as she took a hold of Carter's hand.

"My sister has never come to visit me before, not even when I almost died from the stabbing, and the car accident.  So why would she just come and see me now just because she wants to see her brother,"

"John, I'm sorry about that, but maybe she has changed, and she has come here to see you." said Abby as she held Carter tightly.

"I hope so," he said. Abby and Carter then heard shouting, and it sounded like Barbara, so Carter and Abby ran out of the apartment to see what the noise was about. 

"Jeff…. I told you, we are through, why did you have to follow me all the way to Chicago." said Barbara terrified. Barbara could see the anger in his eyes." Please just go away."

"Barbara, are you okay?" asked Carter as he came out of the apartment. 

"Yeah… everything is fine, John. I'll be in a second, I'm just saying goodbye to an old friend." Carter could tell that this guy was more than a just a friend. 

"Are you sure?" Carter asked, as he walked up to Jeff and Barbara.

"Yes, John, just go back inside,"

"But Barbara… we aren't through …" said Jeff as he grabbed her arm.

"Yes, you are," said Carter, as he grabbed a hold of his sister, and took her away from Jeff.

"Bye Jeff" said Barbara. Jeff  decided to leave, but not without say something." I'll get all of you, you hear me?"

To be continued!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: From Bad to Worse

          **Together Through It All**

**        Chapter 4- From Bad to Worse**

 "Barbara, are you okay?" asked Carter softly as they walked back into the apartment. 

"John, I'm fine. Jeff is just not taking our break-up well," she said as she sat down on the couch. Abby looked at Barbara, and could see that she was afraid.

"Has he ever hit you?" asked Abby as she sat down next to Barbara.

"No, he would never hurt anyone like that. He is sweetest and most caring person I have ever known,"

"He didn't seem very sweet a few minutes ago." Carter said. 

"Well, he was just angry that's all," explained Barbara" I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'll see you two tomorrow, "she said as she went into the bedroom. 

***

Later that night,

Carter and Abby were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"John, do you think she was lying when she said that he never hit her, I saw the way that she looked at Jeff, and it wasn't love"

"Abby, she has broken up with him; I don't think we have anything to worry about"

"John, I know that, but I think we should still talk to her." said Abby tenderly.

"Let's not forgot what happened last time you butted into someone else's business."

"Thanks, John, for reminding me about that, and I was just forgetting about that time, "said Abby as she got up from the couch.

"I just meant, we should talk to Barbara before we do anything."

"John, don't worry. I won't butt into my future's husband family business anymore" she said as she walked into the kitchen, and started making some coffee.

"Abby, that isn't what I meant," said Carter as he walked into the kitchen. Abby started to walk out of the kitchen, and Carter then took hold of her cup." Abby, just talk to me, I didn't mean what I said" 

"Please, John, can I have my coffee." she said. He then let go of the cup, and she went into the bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

_"I guess I will be sleeping on the couch tonight, thought Carter to himself as he went to get some pillows and blankets._

***  
  
The next morning,

"John," said a voice softly. Carter looked up, and saw his sister standing in front of him.  

"Hi Barbara," he said quietly as he sat up, she then sat down next to him.

"Have you seen Abby this morning?" asked Carter.

"She already left for work," Barbara said. "You had a fight last night, didn't you?" laughed Barbara as she handed Carter a cup of coffee.

"Yes, we did, but it's nothing." Carter looked at the time and saw that he was going to be late for work.

"Sorry, sis, but I have to get ready for work or I'm going to be late.

"Okay," she said.

***  
Later that day,

Abby was sitting in the lounge when Carter entered the room.

"Abby, I'm sorry that I missed you in the morning, "

"Yeah," said Abby quietly as she got up from her chair." Abby, are you still mad at me about our argument last night?" asked Carter.

" Yes, John I am," said Abby as she left the lounge. 

***

Later that day, 

Abby was walking home when she saw Barbara coming towards her.

"Hi Abby," she said as she came up to Abby.

"Hi." smiled Abby .

"Abby, you are going to be my sister- in- law soon, so I would like to get to know you for my brother' sake."  

"Yeah, "said Abby softly. 

" Why don't we go out for coffee sometime," said Barbara

" Why don't we go now?" said Abby

"Sure"

***  
  


Carter was walking home, and all he could think about was Abby. He shouldn't have said those things to Abby, but he was just so stressed about Barbara being here that he didn't know what he was saying. Carter walked into the apartment and saw that Abby wasn't home and neither was Barbara. Carter could swear that Abby got off an half an hour ago, _but I guess she had other things to do, thought Carter to himself. _

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Abby, did you forgot your keys again?" he said brightly as he opened the door, but it wasn't Abby or Barbara, it was Jeff.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" asked Carter. Jeff then let himself into Carter's apartment, and sat down on the couch. 

"So where is your sister, I need to talk to her now!" said Jeff irately. 

"Jeff, I have no clue where she is, I think it would be best if you just left," said Carter calmly. Jeff then started to pace around the room.

"You are going to tell me where she is, NOW!" he said as he walked up to Carter, and took a knife out of his pocket. "Or something might just happen to you." Carter tried to grab the knife, but it was no use. Jeff then put the knife against Carter's neck" Where is she?" said Jeff heatedly.  

Carter could feel the coldness of the knife against his skin, it brought back all the memories of when Paul stabbed him. He felt numb, unable to do anything to help himself, just like how he felt when Paul stabbed him those many years ago.  

***

Abby and Barbara were walking back to the apartment,

"I can see what John sees in you, I'm just so happy that he has found someone." said Barbara." 

"I love him so much. I just don't know what I would do without him" Abby then unlocked the door to their apartment. The door swung open.

Carter looked up. He mouthed the words "I love you". Abby could see the fear in Carter's eyes. It was like nothing she'd seen before.

To be continued……….


	5. Chapter 5 :Finding Out

 **"Together Through It All"**

** Chapter 5 – Finding Out**

As the door completely swung open, Abby and Barbara couldn't believe their eyes that Carter was being attacked by Jeff, Abby walked into the apartment as fast as she could. She couldn't believe this was happening. "John, it's going to be okay," reassured Abby. Abby's heart was beating so fast. Please don't let anything happen to him, he is everything to me.

Abby glared at Barbara as she watched Barbara trying to calm down Jeff.

"Jeff, don't do this, let my brother go," said Barbara, "I'm the one you want, not him."

Jeff then turned around. "Barbara, he didn't tell me where you were." said Jeff furiously as he let Carter go. Abby ran as fast as she could to Carter's side.  "Are you okay?" she whispered as she held him tightly as she didn't want to let him go. Carter looked up at Abby; he thought that he was never going to see her again. "I'm fine, I thought you were still mad at me." said Carter quietly. Abby took Carter's hand. "I love you, one little fight can't change that." she said. Abby looked up at him, and she could see that he was still shaken up by what just happened_.  That might have brought back a lot of bad memories, for him, thought Abby to herself. She hugged Carter again." John, I'm here for you," she said softly. "I know," he said.   Carter then saw Barbara talking to Jeff. He was not going to let that man anywhere near his sister._

"Leave her alone," Carter said angrily as he walked towards them. "This is none of your business" screamed Jeff.

"She is my sister" Carter said as he went up to his sister. Jeff wasn't going to let John come between him and Barbara this time, so then he started to walk towards Carter, but Abby walked in front of Carter.

"No" screamed Carter as he saw Jeff stabbing Abby.  Jeff looked at Abby and Carter, and then raced out of the apartment, and Barbara followed him.

"Abby!"  _No, not again, thought Carter to himself._

Abby glanced up at Carter." John, I'm fine, its nothing." insisted Abby. But Carter could see that it was more than nothing, she was bleeding from the shoulder. Carter checked Abby' shoulder, and saw that it wasn't that serious, but she would still need to go to County. Carter then went into the bathroom to get a towel." This should stop the bleeding," 

"John, I'm sorry that I walked in front of you, I just saw him pull out the knife, and I just didn't want anything to happen to you." smiled Abby.

"It's fine." 

"Abby, I think we should get you to the hospital, "said Carter as she help her stand up. 

"John, I don't need any help," insisted Abby as she stood up by herself. But when she stood up she started to get dizzy, and that is when she fainted. 

"Abby… wake up," Carter said as she held Abby tightly.

"Abby, you have to wake up, I love you too much to lose you," said Carter delicately." John," said Abby as she looked up at Carter.

"Abby, are you okay?" smiled Carter as he helped her get up.

"I just fainted that's all," said Abby gently.

"Come on, let's get you to County."

"Fine," said Abby as she grabbed her jacket.

Carter opened the door to see two police officers standing in front of him.

"We heard that there was some commotion in this apartment," said one of the police officers.

"I can answer any of your questions later, but not right now as my fiancé was stabbed, and needs to go to the hospital." said Carter softly.

"We can take you to the hospital," said the police officer.

"Thanks, that would be great," Barbara was entering the apartment as they were leaving." John, is Abby okay?" Carter just walked by her as he was too mad to talk to her right then. Barbara grabbed her keys, and followed them.

About 5 minutes later

Carter, Abby and the police officers walked into the ER.

"Susan, I need your help. Abby has been stabbed in the shoulder," said Carter softly. Susan looked up from the charts that she was looking at.

"Exam Room 3 is free" said Susan kindly. Abby, Carter, and the police officers followed Susan into Exam 3."

"You can't come into the exam room, you have to wait out outside," said Susan to the police officers.

"So how did this happen?" asked Susan as she was looking at Abby's injuries.

"My sister's ex-boyfriend stabbed Abby." said Carter quietly.

"Oh, my," said Susan, shocked. "Well, your shoulder doesn't look too bad, but you are going to need a sling for a couple of days."

"Okay, thanks Susan." said Abby as she stood up, she then fell into Carter's arms. "Abby, said Carter softly." What," said Abby" You did it again, you nearly fainted." said Carter gently.

"John, I think I'm just still in shock of getting stabbed," said Abby, as she hugged Carter. _And seeing you almost getting stabbed, thought Abby to herself_

"What do you mean again?" asked Susan as she comes up to Abby and Carter.

"Well, Abby fainted at our apartment after she gotten stabbed." said Carter.

"Oh, why don't we take a blood test, and see if everything is okay," said Susan firmly

"I'm fine." insisted Abby.

"Abby, this is my job, just let me do this, and then you and John can go home." 

"Fine," said Abby, as Susan did the blood test. "John," said Abby softly.

"Yeah," said Carter as he went up to her. "Why don't you go talk to the police outside." said Abby gently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, John," Carter then leaned over and kissed Abby." I'll be back in a few minutes," he said as he left the room.

"Abby, I'll go get your sling," said Susan.

"Okay,"

"Abby," said a voice softly. Abby looked up to see Barbara standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" asked Barbara softly.

"I'm fine, it was nothing, and I just have to have a sling on for a couple of days."

"Where is John?" asked Barbara as she sat down to Abby.

"He is talking to the police officers about Jeff outside"

"He what?" said Barbara angrily as she stood up. "Jeff didn't do anything wrong?" Abby looked at Barbara." Didn't do anything wrong, looked at me, I was stabbed in the shoulder, and he held a knife against your brother's neck.

"I know, but he was just upset that is all, but don't worry, he has left town. He won't be bothering you and John anymore." Susan then entered the room. "I got your sling, and your test results back," said Susan as she sat down.

"I'm sorry," whispered Barbara as she left the room.

"Everything is okay, right," said Abby.

"Well, sort of. " 

"Abby, I think you need to take another test," said Susan softly.

"What kind of test?" asked Abby.

"A pregnancy test," Abby looked at Susan with the shocked look on her face. "You think that I'm pregnant

"I just think it is a possibility, just take the test to be sure," said Susan. 

"Fine," said Abby as she went into the bathroom.

Abby returned the exam room; she was too scared to look at the test. Susan entered the room." So did you look at?" 

"Not yet, I'm too scared too," said Abby. Susan looked at the test. "So what, I am or aren't I?" 

"Abby, you are going to be a mother!"

To be continued!!!

Author's Note: Yeah I know it seems like it is going to be another baby story, but I promise you it will not be!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Dealing With The News

**"Together Through It All"**

**Chapter 6 – Dealing With The News**

 Abby looked at Susan with this shocked look on her face.

"I'm really having a baby," asked Abby

 "Yes," said Susan, smiling.

There were so many thoughts going through Abby's head; shock and excitement, but what is John going to think, is he ready to be a father?"

Carter then entered the room." Are you ready to go?" he asked. "John, I need to talk to you for a second," said Abby gently.

"I'll see you guys outside," said Susan as she left the room.

"What is it?" asked Carter. "You are okay, aren't you?" he asked, worried.

"John, I'm fine." she said. "We're going to have a baby," said Abby brightly.

Carter looked at Abby, and didn't say anything.

"Did I hear you right, did you say that we are having a baby!" said Carter as he hugged Abby. "I can't believe this!" he said.

"Me either," smiled Abby."  

"Come on, let's go home, and celebrate," said Carter as they left the room. They went to the admitting desk where Susan was.

"Abby, you are free to go home," said Susan softly." I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thanks," they said as they left the ER.

**  
  


Abby couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby with John, she never thought she would want to be a mom, not after her childhood with Maggie, but it will be different with me and John, my child is going to have a great father, thought Abby as she looked at Carter. Then she thought about the abortion when she was married to Richard, but that was a different time, and whole different situation.

"Abby, are you okay?" asked Carter as they entered their apartment.

" John, its just," but before Abby could say anything, she saw that Barbara was just about to leave the apartment. 

"Barbara, where are you going?" asked Carter.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," she said softly as she went into the bedroom.

Barbara and Carter then went into the living room.

"Why are you leaving?"

"John, I have caused you enough trouble already, I just thought it would be best if I left Chicago." said Barbara softly.

"Barbara, none of this is your fault." Barbara looked at her brother. "Yes it is," she said as she walked away from Carter.

"Do I have any say in this." asked Carter angrily.

"No," she said as she picked up her bags, and left the apartment. Carter ran after her, but it was no use, she was gone. Carter then went back into the apartment, and sat on the couch. Why did I think it would be different between us, she wasn't ever there for me when I need her. Was she there when I got stabbed? No, so why would she stay here just because I wanted her to.

Abby then opened the door a little bit, and she saw that Carter was alone on the couch looking hurt, and lost.

"John, are you okay?" she asked as she sat down next to Carter. "I'm fine," he said quietly. But Abby knew better than that, she knew that he was hurting inside. She took a hold of Carter's hand. "John, I know you aren't okay, just tell me what it is."

Carter looked at Abby." I asked her to stay here, but she wouldn't. But did I really think that she would. 

"I'm so sorry that I put you thorough all this. I was so scared that was going to lose you. I just don't know what I would do if that ever happened. 

"John, look at me , I'm fine. I just have a sling, but that's nothing, it's you that I'm worried about."

"Why?" asked Carter, confused.  

"John… I know that is brought back all the memories of Valentine's Day, please let me help you deal with it," said Abby softly as she cuddled up to Carter.

Carter looked at Abby, and knew that he couldn't hide anything from her. "Yes, when I had the knife against my neck, I did flashback to that night, I saw Lucy bleeding on the floor again, I thought that it was going to happen again, that I would never see your pretty face anymore but then when you opened the door, I knew that I was going to be okay as you saved my life once before, and I knew you would do it again.

"Come on, let's go to bed, we both have a long day."

"That sounds great," he said as they went into the bedroom.

***

The next morning,

"Morning John, "smiled Abby as she sat up.

"Hi," smiled Carter as he got out of bed.

"When do you start work?" asked Abby as she got out of bed.

"In about 3 hours," said Carter." What about you," he asked.

"I don't work today," she smiled. "I'm going to go make us some breakfast," said Abby as they walked to the kitchen.

"Abby, I can make my own breakfast,"

"Fine, if you want to," she said as she sat down.

"So are you going to make a doctor's appointment today?" asked Carter as he sat down next to Abby.

"Yes," she said quietly as she drank some of her coffee. 

"What's the matter?" asked Carter.

" Nothing," she said as she looked at Carter. She knew that she had to tell him exactly how she feels"

"I'm scared," she blurted not fully realizing what she said. Carter got off his chair, and hugged Abby.

"What are you scared about?" Abby took a deep breath before she spoke. "I don't know if I can do this motherhood thing, I don't know if I'm going to be a good mom as I never had a very good role model, and what happens if our baby is bio-polar. Abby felt so much better now that she told Carter how she was feeling.  Carter held Abby tightly." Abby, you are the gentlest, most wonderful woman I have ever met. You are going to be a wonderful mother to our child, and we will deal with whatever comes our way.

"You mean that don't you," said Abby softly.

" Yes I do, " said Carter, smiling at Abby. Carter looked at Abby, he understood how she was feeling because he was scared to be a father as well, but he knew that they could handle what ever came their way together.

To be continued!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Doctor's Appointment

**Together Through It All**

**Chapter 7**

Abby woke up to a crash in the kitchen. She looked to her side, and saw that Carter wasn't there, so she crawled out of her bed to see what the noise was.

"John is everything okay?" asked Abby as she went into the kitchen, and saw Carter on the floor picking up some glass.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, did I wake up?" asked Carter as he stood up.

"Its fine," said Abby as she went up to him. 

 "What happened?" she asked as she sat down. 

Carter then sat beside Abby. "Oh I was going to have drink of water, and I dropped the glass on the floor. "

Abby looked up at Carter, and could see that he was upset, and it wasn't because of the broken glass. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said as he started to walk back into the bedroom, Abby followed him. 

"I love you, John," said Abby as she crawled into their bed. 

"I know, you do," said Carter as he fell asleep, but he didn't sleep for long as all he could see was Lucy's lifeless body on the floor, and Jeff coming at him with the knife.

"No, don't hurt me, " screamed Carter as he woke up in a sweat. 

" John… wake up, it's just a nightmare," said Abby delicately as she sat up.

 " Abby," he said as he turned around. He looked at her, and saw that she had a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine," insisted Carter. 

"No, you're not," said Abby, as she held him tightly. "I thought it was over… it has been many years since my attack, and one little thing can bring it all back to me, " Carter replied, not realizing that he was still thinking about an attack that happened many years ago. 

"John, it wasn't just one little thing, you were nearly stabbed again, you have reason to be upset, and nervous. But please don't hide it from me, I'm here for you." 

"I know, "said Carter softly. Carter could feel Abby next to him, and it made him feel better knowing that she was here, and that he wasn't alone. He looked to his side, and saw that Abby had fallen asleep. He just lay there awake, unable to go to sleep, he tried, but just couldn't, because every time he shut his eyes, he saw Lucy and he just didn't want to remember that night again. It was like how he felt all those years ago, but there was a big difference this time, he had Abby.

**  
The next morning,

Abby woke up, and saw that Carter was still asleep, she didn't want to wake him as she knew that he didn't have much sleep. . Abby quietly crawled out of the bed trying to not make a noise. 

"Abby." said Carter. Abby turned around. "Hey," Carter got up from the bed, and put his arms around her. "Thanks for helping me last night." Abby leaned over and kissed Carter." John, you know I will do anything for you, you are going to be my husband soon." smiled Abby.

"I know," grinned Carter, thinking about them being married. "Are you okay now?" asked Abby softly.

"I'm fine now, because of you. Carter then sat down on the couch." I don't know what I would have done last night if I didn't have you.

"John, don't think about what could have happened because it didn't" Abby said softly.

"When are you going to the doctor for your appointment?" asked Carter. 

"I made an appointment for next Wednesday," said Abby gently. "You have that day off, right?" 

"No, but I will be there, I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Carter, smiling. Abby looked at the time, and saw that she needed to get ready for work.

"I have to get ready for work now" said Abby as she went into the bathroom. Carter looked at Abby. "Everything is going to be fine now," he said to himself aloud.

***

A week later,

Carter was working on a patient, but he kept on looking at the clock to make sure that he wouldn't be late for the appointment.

"Carter, what's wrong?" asked Jing Mei softly. 

"Abby has her doctor's appointment today. I don't want to be late." said Carter gently as he was examining the patient.

"I can finish up her if you want to go be with Abby," said Jing Mei 

"Thanks Deb, I own you,"

"I know you do, "said Jing Mei as Carter left the exam room

***  
Abby entered the doctor's office.

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Madison, "said Abby to the receptionist.

"The doctor is running a little late, you can wait in the waiting area," Abby sat down on chair, and looked through some magazines.

"Abby Lockhart, you may come in," replied the receptionist softly. Abby looked around to see if Carter was there yet, but he wasn't.

"I'll tell him where you are when he comes," said the receptionist."

"Thanks," said Abby as she went into the exam room.

Carter entered the doctor's office about 2 minutes later,

"Is Abby Lockhart still here?" asked Carter as he went up to the desk.

"She is in that room," said the receptionist, pointing to the room across from where they were.

"Thanks," said Carter as he walked into her exam room.

"Sorry I'm late," said Carter as he sat down next to Abby. Abby smiled. "You aren't that late!" Dr. Madison then entered the exam room.

"You must be John Carter," said the doctor as she shook hands with Carter.

"How are Abby and the baby doing?" asked Carter as he held Abby's hand.

"They are both doing great, we are going to be doing the ultrasound in a few minutes," said Dr. Madison.

"Okay," said Carter brightly. He couldn't believe that in a few minutes he would see a picture of his daughter or son. Abby then went to change into a gown, and then the doctor started the ultrasound.

Abby looked up at the ultrasound, and she smiled, it was not like she had never seen an ultrasound before, but it is so different when it is your own. Carter's eyes lit up when they were looking at their baby.

"That is our child," said Carter gently as he held Abby's hand. "Our child," whispered Abby, she still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Do you want to know if it is a boy or girl?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," said Abby.

"No," said Carter. Abby looked at Carter," Do you want to wait or should we find out now?" 

"It is up to you," said Carter softly. 

"We are going to wait," Abby said softly. 

"Okay, we are finished with the examination, and here is the ultrasound," handing Abby the picture of the baby.

"You can make your next appointment with the receptionist."

"Thanks," said Abby as she and Carter left the exam room. After Abby made her next appointment, Abby and Carter starting walking back to their car. Abby took the picture out of her pocket. "John, this is really our baby isn't it." 

"Yes, it is," smiled Carter as he looked at Abby, his life was finally together, he had a fiancé and a baby on the way, nothing or nobody can or will destroy that.

To be continued!!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Decisions

**Together Through This All**

**Chapter 8 – Wedding Decisions**

A few weeks later,

Abby was walking to work when it started to snow.  "I guess winter is here" Abby turned around and saw Susan. "Yeah, I guess it is" Abby replied. 

"How are you?" 

"I'm doing great," said Abby, smiling as they started walking towards the ER. 

"So when are you going to set the wedding date?" asked Susan as they entered the ER. 

"I don't know… what with everything that happened these past few weeks, we haven't really thought of the wedding yet," Abby said as they entered the lounge.

"Yeah, you have had a little excitement these past weeks," said Susan as she opened her locker. "

Susan then went to pour herself some coffee, and then sat down.

"Susan, I have a question to ask you, but don't feel like you have to say yes," said Abby as she sat down. "Will you be my bridesmaid?" 

"I would love to," said Susan brightly as she hugged Abby. "You know, I never thought that I would see the day that Carter would be getting married"

"I never thought that I would want to get married again, not after my last marriage." replied Abby as she took a sip of her coffee. 

"You were married before?" said Susan, surprised.  "Yeah I was, but I don't really like to talk about it" Kerry entered the room. "Susan and Abby, there is no time to chat, let's do some work," stated Kerry in a firm voice.

"We're coming," said Susan as she and Abby left the lounge.

***

Carter walked into the hospital, and walked up to the admitting desk. "Is Dr. Benton working today?" The desk clerk looked up from her computer." He's in surgery; would you like to see a different doctor?"  " No, that's fine," said Carter as he walked away from the admitting area.

"Carter, is that really you?" Carter turned around. " Hi,"  "I'll be back in half an hour," Peter told the desk clerk. 

Peter and Carter walked outside." So how do you like it here?"

"Carter, I don't think you came here to see how I liked my job, what did you come all this way to say?" Carter and Peter sat down on the bench outside of the hospital. 

"I'm getting married, and I'm going to be a father. Peter looked at Carter with a shocked look on his face. "Wow, who are you marrying?"

"Abby Lockhart," said Carter, grinning. "Really, I'm so happy for you." Peter could see how different Carter was… he isn't that naïve med student he once knew.

"How far long is Abby?"  "She is 3 months," 

"John, you could have phoned me with your news, so why did you come all this way?" asked Peter.  Carter looked at Peter. "You have seen me through some really rough times, and I would be very honored if you would be my best man," replied Carter softly. 

"I would love to be your best man," said Peter as he hugged Carter. Peter's pager then went off." I have to go now," said Peter as he stood up.

"Sure," said Carter as he started walking away from Peter. "Carter." Carter turned around.

"John, I have seen you overcome many obstacles in your life, I'm just so glad that you have finally found some happiness,"

"Thanks," smiled Carter." Bye," said Peter as he walked into the hospital. Carter smiled as he walked back to his car. Happiness, he couldn't believe how happy he was. For so long he thought that he'd never be this happy, but now he is, and nothing could go wrong.

***

Abby was sitting on the couch when Carter entered the apartment.

"Hey," he said as he shut the door behind him. "How was work?"

"It was okay, the same as usual," said Abby as she got up, and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. "What did you do today?

"I went to see Peter,"

"You mean Dr. Benton?" asked Abby, surprised.

"Yeah, I went to see him, as I needed to ask him if he would be my best man," said Carter as he sat down on the couch.

"What did he say?" 

"He said yes," Abby looked at Carter," Actually I asked Susan today if you want be my bridesmaid, and of course she said yes. I still can't believe this is happening. We are going to be getting married! I really think we should think of a wedding date!" 

"I guess we are going to have to think of a date for the wedding one day," grinned Carter as he put his arms around Abby." When do you want to get married?"

"I don't know, but I would really like to get married before the baby is born," said Abby firmly. 

"So that gives us about 5 months before she is born," said Carter gently. "Why do you think it is going to be a girl," laughed Abby. "I don't know, I just have this feeling," Carter said.

"Why don't we get married in March, as that would give us a few months before the baby is born," Abby said. 

"That sounds good," Carter said as he leaned over and kissed Abby. He couldn't believe after so many years, he is going to finally be marrying the girl of his dreams. 

"I went shopping today," Carter looked at Abby." I didn't think you liked shopping?" laughed Carter.

"I don't, but I found this baby name book." said Abby as she got the book out of her book. "You know we really should start thinking of names for our daughter or son," said Abby as she started to look through the book." "How about Katherine for a girl,"

"No, I don't like that name," laughed Carter." Come on; let me look at the book," Then there was a knock at the door." I'll get it," said Carter as he got up from the couch. Carter opened the door, and saw Maggie standing in front of him,

"Who is it?" asked Abby as she got up from the couch, and came towards him.

"It's your mother," he said.

To be continued!!

Author's Note: I don't know how Abby would be when she is pregnant, so if it does sound like how she is on the show, that is because we never seen her like this before.


	9. Chapter 9: A Visit From Mom

** "Together Through It All"**

** Chapter 9 – A Visit from Mom**

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Abby asked, shocked. Carter grabbed Abby's hand to show his support.

"Can't I just come and see my daughter," said Maggie. "Yeah, sure," " said Abby quietly as she let Maggie in the apartment. Maggie looked at her daughter and could see how happy she was, she had never seen her this happy before.

"Are you on your meds, mom?" was the first thing that Abby asked her mom as they got into the living room.

"Of course, I am. I have been on my meds everyday for the past 2 years." replied Maggie." "Why do you always have to do this? I told you that I have my disease under control," _Like all those times during my childhood, thought Abby to herself. _

"Would you like something to drink?" Abby asked softly as she started walking into the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine," said Maggie. Carter followed Abby into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" he asked, as he put his arms around her. "I'm just great," said Abby in a sarcastic voice. "Do you remember what happened last time Maggie cames to Chicago?"

"I know, but she did say that she has been on her meds,"

"How many times do you think she said that to me during my childhood?"

"I know," said Carter as he held her tightly.  "Just talk to your mom,"

"Fine," said Abby quietly. Carter and Abby walk back into the living room.

They sat down on the couch next to Maggie. Carter knew that Abby and Maggie need some time alone. "Well I have to go out for a while," said Carter as he leaned over and kissed Abby. "I'll see you later,"

"It was nice to see you again." said Carter to Maggie.

"Same here," 

Abby got up from the couch. "You don't have to go out" she said.

"I know, I don't, but I think that you and your mom need some time to talk alone," Abby took Carter's hand. "Just don't be too long,"

"I won't," said Carter as he leaned over and kissed her goodbye." Bye," she said, as she closed the door.

There was a silent moment between Maggie and Abby, so Maggie decided to start the conversation.

"You and John are doing well" Abby smiled." Yeah we are," Maggie took Abby's hand." Wow, that is a nice ring, so when is the wedding?"

"March" replied Abby.  She then started walking towards the kitchen, and made herself a snack. Maggie followed her into the kitchen.  "Anything else new in my daughter's life?" she asked as she sat down. 

"I'm pregnant" Maggie got up from her chair "Does John know?" she asked as she went up to Abby.  "Of course he knows," Maggie looked at the expression on her daughter's face and it was more scared than happy.  "Abby, aren't you happy about this?

"Yes, me and John are excited about the baby, but," said Abby as she stopped in mid sentence. "But what?" 

"What happens if the baby is bi- polar? Abby started to pace around the room. "Do you really think that John will want to stay with me, if our baby is bi-polar?" 

"John, isn't your father, he isn't going to leave you," Abby looked at Maggie. _I have to get out of here, she thought to herself._ She then walked into the living room and 

picked up her jacket and her keys." Where are you going?" asked Maggie, as she followed her into the living room. Abby turned around. "I can't do this right now," she said as she slammed the door.

***

Abby didn't know where she was going; she just needed to get out of the apartment. _Why did she have to come and visit," thought Abby to herself._ Everything was great in my life and then she had to come and disrupt it. Of course, I'm nervous about bring a baby into the world, who wouldn't be? Abby took a deep breath and started to think about all the things that Carter told her, he wouldn't leave me if our baby is bio-polar, would he? He is going to be there no matter what happens, so why I'm so afraid?

"It's going to be okay," said Abby as she touched her stomach. 

"Abby," said a voice softly. Abby turned around and saw her mom standing in front of her.

"Why did you follow me?" asked Abby as she got up from the bench.

"You were upset," said Maggie. "I'm fine," said Abby as she started walking away from Maggie. 

"Abby, I see the way that John looks at you. He isn't going to leave you if the baby is bi- polar. He love you,"

"I know, I love him too," said Abby.  "Why did you really come here?" asked Abby as tried to change the subject," 

"Why can't I just come and visit my daughter?" Maggie asked as they started walking back to the apartment.

"Because that isn't how our family works," Abby said in a quiet voice.  "Trust me; I'm only here to see you," said Maggie

"Come on, let's go back," 

"Okay,"

Carter was sitting in the living room when they returned. "Hey," he said as he got up from the couch.

"Everything okay?" he whispered as he hugged her. "Yeah," 

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow," said Maggie as she went into the guest room.

***  
  
Later that night,

Abby and Carter were lying in bed. She had her head resting on his chest. "Can't you sleep," he asked softly. Abby looked at Carter. "I was just thinking about how much has changed in just a few months. We are engaged, and having a baby."

"But isn't change good?"

"Yeah, I guess, but don't you wish that everything was like what it was a few months ago," Carter turned to face Abby. "I wouldn't change anything," Carter smiled as he touched her stomach. "I think everything is the way it should be," Abby leaned over and kissed Carter." I love you, you know that,"

"I love you too,"

***

The next morning,

Abby and Carter were woken up by a bunch of noise in the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen to see Maggie making breakfast.

"Sorry, did I wake you two?" she said as she came up to the both of them. "I was just making some breakfast,"

"Would you like some?" she asked as she sat down.

"No, that's fine," Abby yawned as she sat down. "Mom, it's 6 in the morning, why are you making breakfast?

"I guess I still have jet lag," Carter then sat down to Abby. 

"So how far long are you?" Maggie asked softly. Carter looked at Abby, and smiled. 

"3 and half months," Abby replied.  "I can't believe that I'm going to be a grandmother," smiled Maggie.

Abby then got up and made herself some tea, Carter went up to her. "So what happened last night between you and your mom?" he asked as he put his arms around her. Abby turned to face him" I told her about the baby," Abby wanted to say that I also told her that I'm scared that you are going  to leave me  if our baby is bio polar, but instead Abby said, "and how we are so happy about it," 

"Yeah," Abby then looked at the time. "I better get ready for work," she smiled as she went to have her shower. Carter looked at her as she walked away. "You really love my daughter, don't you?" Carter turned around, and saw Maggie in front of him.

"Yes I do, she is everything to me." Carter smiled.  Maggie looked at the expression on Carter's face when he was talking about Abby, and could see that her daughter was going to going be fine, no matter what happened, he was going to be there for her.

***

Later that day,

Abby was in the lounge when Susan entered. "Hey," Susan said as she sat down.

"How are you?

"Okay, I guess, even though my mom decided to show up unexpectedly," Abby said softly." But at least she was on her meds this time. Susan looked at Abby. "My mom is bi- polar,"

"Yeah? I didn't know that" said Susan. "I know, I don't really like to talk about my family at work,"

"I understand," said Susan softly. Susan's pager then went off. "Got to go, talk to you later,"

"Sure," Carter then entered the lounge. "Hey," he smiled as he comes up to her. Abby turned around. "I'm sorry that my mom just showed up expectedly." Carter took Abby's hand." it's fine, she is going to be my mother- in- law soon." 

"Yeah, but do you really know what your getting yourself into?" 

"Yeah I do," said Carter as he leaned over and kissed Abby. "What happens if next time that she comes to visit, she isn't on her meds, and she makes a big scene,"

"Stop thinking about the ifs, and think about what is happening right now,"

"Optimistic, aren't we?

"Guess I am," laughed Carter as he put his arms around Abby.  Abby looked at Carter, she wasn't going to think about her crazy family right now, all she was  going to think about was Carter and the family that  are going to be starting very soon. 

To be continued!!!

Author's Note: I know the Abby/ Maggie scenes aren't like they are on the tv, but I'm not that good at them, but please keep on reading the story!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Return Of Jeff

**Together Through It All**

**Chapter 10 – Return of Jeff**

A few weeks later,

Abby and Carter were sitting watching some TV. "So you and Maggie are doing better since her last visit?" asked Carter.

"I guess in some small way we are better than we have been for a while. " Carter hugged Abby." I'm so glad,"

Abby yawned." I think maybe it's time for us to go to bed," said Abby as she turned off the TV. Carter watched as Abby got up from the couch. He couldn't believe that he was going to be her husband very soon. This is really happening, is it? I'm marrying the girl of my dreams and we are going to have a family together.

"John, is everything okay?" asked Abby concerned as she went up to him.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about us,"

"Oh really," said Abby as she hugged Carter." What exactly were you thinking about  us?"

"Just thinking of you, and this little one," said Carter as he touched Abby's stomach. Abby smiled, she then casually took a hold of Carter's hand.  "Let go to sleep,"

"Sure, "Carter said as he followed her into the bedroom.

***

The next day, 

Abby was in the lounge napping on the couch when Carter entered. "She looks so peaceful," he thought to himself.  I keep on telling her to work shorter hours, but does she listen to me, he thought to himself as she got up from the couch.

"John" Abby said as she started to wake up. Carter turned around." Did I wake you up?"

"No," Abby smiled as she stood up. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Just a few minutes," Carter grinned. "You know. maybe you shouldn't be working all these long hours,"

"John, I'm pregnant, I'm not sick," Abby laughed. Abby then looked at her watch. 

"Is there somewhere you'd rather be? Carter laughed, as he put his arms around her. ." Yes, there is, I have a doctor's appointment," replied Abby. Carter looked up at Abby." Why didn't you tell me?" 

"You don't have to come to every appointment with me; I can go by myself,"

"I want to come," replied Carter. Abby then went over to her locker to get her jacket.

"Ouch," she said. Carter then ran up to Abby. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried. Abby turned around. "I'm fine, our baby is kicking," Carter's eyes brightened the moment he touched her stomach. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced, his daughter or son was growing inside there,"

"That was great, is this the first time this has happened?" 

"Yeah," smiled Abby. "Shouldn't we be going to the doctor?"  Carter asked as he helped Abby put her jacket on. "Thanks," she said. "Let's go," Abby said as she casually took a hold of his hand, as they left the lounge. 

***

Half an hour later,

"We'll see you two next month" said Dr. Madison.

"Thanks," they said as they made an appointment with the receptionist for her next appointment.  Abby and Carter then walked out of the doctor's office to his jeep.

"I'll drop you off at home, and then I'll go back to work," Carter said.

"John, I can come back with you, I still have some of my shift left,"

"Fine," said Carter." But then you should go home,"

"Yes, sir," laughed Abby as she got into his jeep.

***

Abby was just leaving the ER when she bumped into someone. "Sorry," she said as she looked up and saw Luka was standing in front of her.

"Hi," Luka said. "Are you off now?"

"Yeah, I'm just on my way home," Abby replied softly. "I  better leave soon before Carter finds out that I'm still here,"

"Why doesn't it matter if you are still here?" asked Luka. 

"Carter thinks that I'm working too hard, what with the baby coming," Luka looked at Abby, and he couldn't believe how happy she was.  He had never seen her this happy before. 

"Yeah," Luka said softly. "I'm really happy for you, you deserve it,"

"Thanks," replied Abby. "I should be going now, see you tomorrow.  Abby started to walk out of the ER. "Luka" she said softly. Luka turned around." Yeah,"

"You deserve to be happy too," replied Abby as she left the hospital.

****

 Abby walked into the apartment, and went into the kitchen and made herself a snack consisting of ice cream and pickles, a weird snack, but that is exactly what she felt like having right then. 

She then went and started to watch Fear Factor, one of her favorite shows.  That is so gross, she said out loud to herself.  After Fear Factor was done, she decided to read for a while until John got home. She stood up to go into her bedroom when she felt a hand on her mouth.

"John, did you get home early?" said Abby as she turned around, and looked into horror. She couldn't believe he was here, what was Jeff doing here, and mostly of all, what was he going to do to her and her baby?

To be continued!!!!

Are Abby and the baby going to be okay, and what does Jeff have planned? Read Chapter 11 to find out.


	11. Chapter 11: Fears

Author's Note: Before I started this chapter, I would like to thank Tydavislover, carbyfan and Melissa Larkin for reviewing every chapter. Also to Ryanne, here's an answer to your question. Jeff is a guy from previous chapters, he is my own creation. If you want to read Chapter 3 and 4, that would make you understand who he is, and what he wants, I would also like to thank everyone else that has review, it means a lot. Okay on with the story.

**"Together Through It All"**

**Chapter 11- Fears**

Abby couldn't believe her eyes that Jeff was standing front of her, the man that stabbed her a few months ago. 

"Jeff, what do you want with me?" Abby asked, afraid, not just for herself, but for her baby.

"It's not you, I want," Jeff said firmly. "Barbara is the one that I want," Abby's heart started to beat really fast. What is he going to do to me when he realizes that Barbara isn't here?  Abby took a deep breath before she spoke. "Barbara doesn't live here,"

"Don't lie to me, I know that she is here," said Jeff angrily as he grabbed a hold of Abby's arm.

"Let go of me "Abby said firmly." She isn't here anymore," she said as she put her hand on her stomach.  "It's going to be okay!" whispered Abby. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her baby, nothing.

"Why are you touching your stomach?" Jeff asked.

"I'm pregnant, okay," Jeff then didn't say anything to Abby. Abby looked at Jeff and could tell that he suddenly got an idea. He then grabbed a hold of Abby. "What do you think you are doing?" said Abby as she turned to face him.

"Listen here, I want Barbara, and she isn't here anymore. Your boyfriend is the only one that knows where she is," Jeff said angrily. 

"And you going to take me, so John will tell you where she is," Abby said.

"You know that you are smarter than I thought you were," Jeff said. "You know if I didn't love Barbara, I would definitely date you," Abby looked at him with this scared look on her face. _Just think of John and your baby, thought Abby to herself._

"Come on, we are leaving," said Jeff as he grabbed Abby again." I'm not going anywhere with you!" screamed Abby. So many thoughts were going through her head at moment. What is going to happen to me and the baby if I don't do what he wants?

"You come with me now, or I'm going to hurt you and your baby," shouted Jeff. Abby looked at Jeff, and knew that he meant it. She would do whatever it took to keep her baby safe even if it meant leaving with him.

"I'll come with you" said Abby quietly.

"Good," said Jeff as he and Abby left the apartment.  Abby looked back, "I'm doing this for you baby," whispered Abby.

****

 An hour later,

Carter walked into the apartment. "Abby, I'm home," he said as he closed the door.  There was no reply.  _I guess she is asleep, thought Carter as he took off his jacket, and walked into the bedroom, but Abby wasn't there.  Carter then started to get worried, where could she be this late at night?  _

"Get a grip, she probably just went out for an errand," Carter told himself, as he sat down.  But he got this feeling that something was wrong, he just didn't know what yet.

An hour later,

There was still no sign of Abby, and Carter was starting to get really worried.  He phoned places that she might have gone to, but she wasn't at any of them.  He then phoned the hospital in case she had gone to meet him there. 

"County General," Susan answered.

"Susan, this is John, is Abby there?" he asked.  

"No, she left a few hours ago,"

"Is everything okay?" Susan asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Abby said something about going back to the hospital to get something she forgot. I must have got it wrong.  See you tomorrow."  Carter put the phone down and went into the bedroom, and sat on the bed.  All he could think about was Abby. Is she in danger?  Did she go out to do an errand and get into an accident?  Carter lies down and feels something hard sticking into his back. He couldn't believe what it was, it was Abby's keys. He sat up and looked around for her purse.  It was on the chair.

 He knew right then that she was in trouble.

***

Abby and Jeff walked into his hotel room. Abby was so afraid, but not for herself, but for her baby. _ I don't know what I would do if anything happens to the baby. This baby is everything to me and John,  thought Abby __to herself as she looked up at Jeff as he come up to her. "Don't be scared, nothing is going happen to you as long as I get Barbara," said Jeff as he sat down on the couch._

Abby turned away from Jeff, and went into the other room. She sat down on the bed, and began to think about Carter. She missed him so much., She has to stay strong.  As soon as Jeff gets what he wants, she can go home and be with Carter. _I bet Carter is home right now wondering where I am, thought Abby to herself as she laid down on the bed._

***

Carter's and Abby Apartment,

"Sir, we can't file a missing person, just because your girlfriend didn't take her keys," said the police officer to Carter.

"I know that, but she would never go anywhere without her purse or keys" Carter told the police officer. Carter looked up at the police and could tell that they thought he was worrying about nothing, but he knew Abby better than anyone.  He could feel in his heart that she was in danger.

"We can't do anything until she has been missing for 24 hours, so give us a call if she still hasn't come back" said the police officer. "Thank you," said Carter as he closed the door. 

Carter then went and sat down on the couch, trying to stay calm, but it was useless as all he could think of was Abby and the baby. Suddenly the phone rang; Carter got up from the couch, and picked it up. "Abby!" he said anxiously.

"No, it's Susan,"

"Oh, hi,

"What's wrong?" Susan asked, who could tell by his voice that something was not right.. 

"Nothing," Carter said quietly. 

"Are you sure?" Susan asked, concerned. 

"Yes, "Carter snapped. " I have to go now," and slammed the phone down. 

***

Half an hour later,

There was a knock at Carter's door. "What are you doing here?" asked Carter as he opened the door. 

Susan walked into the apartment. "I knew something was up with you, so I thought I would come by and see you and Abby. " Where is she?" asked Susan.

"She…" but Carter stopped in mid sentence, as he couldn't tell Susan that Abby was missing, as he still couldn't believe it himself.

"Abby isn't here, is she?" said Susan looking straight into his eyes. She saw how afraid he was and took hold of his hand. "I 'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes," Carter replied "But how did you know?"

" Well first, you called County looking for Abby when you knew full well that she had gone home hours ago, and then when I phoned here, you answered the phone very strangely Why didn't you tell what was wrong when you called County?" Susan gently asked.

"I didn't tell you that Abby was missing because I didn't believe it myself. I phoned all the places I thought she might have gone to but nobody has seen her.   Where can she be?" he said trying hard not to sound scared. Susan hugged Carter." Is there anything that I can do?"

 Carter looked at Susan "Tell me that is a nightmare, and I'm going to wake up and Abby is going to be in my arms laughing at me for being so silly,"

"I bet she is going to walk through that door any minute now" said Susan. "Why don't you sit down you look exhausted".

Carter sat down on the couch and picked a picture up off the side table. It was of him and Abby at Christmas. _We were so happy there. I can't let anything happen to you Abby he thought to himself._

"What are you looking at?" asked Susan as she sat down next to Carter. "Christmas Day a few years ago, Abby didn't want to take that picture, but I insisted. We were so happy that day; it was our first Christmas together" Carter said sadly.  

 "I know," Susan said.

Carter looked up at Susan. "You don't have to stay here; I'll be fine on my own." Carter said. "I know you have a shift tomorrow morning, why don't you go home and get some sleep,"

"No, its fine, I don't mind staying here, but only if you want me here,"

"Of course I do," replied Carter. He was actually glad to have a friend with him and didn't really want to be on his own.  Suddenly the phone rang. Carter jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Hello," he said.

"Carter, I have your girlfriend here with me" Carter immediately recognized the voice. "Where is Abby? What have you done with her? If you've hurt her I'll……." "Shut up and listen" shouted Jeff "Tell me where your sister is and your girlfriend will be safe."   "I don't know" said Carter. "Find her then" replied Jeff "I'll phone back in an hour" "Who was that?" Susan asked.

"It was Jeff. He has Abby, and the only way I can get her back is to tell him where my sister is. The trouble is I only have one hour to find her and I don't know where she is!"

To be continued!!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Find Her

**"Together Through It All"**

**Chapter 12: Find Her**

Susan looked up at Carter with a worried look on her face, as she remembered what happened last time with Jeff. "I'm sorry," she said, wishing that there was something more positive to say.

"Thanks, I guess I should go phone my family "he said.  He dialed their number, but there was no reply at either his mom's or dad's.  Carter left a message for them to phone him back urgently. He sighed as he hung up the phone. They are never there when I need them. _What am I __going to do if I can't find out where Barbara is? What is Jeff going to do to Abby?    _

"Carter," said a voice softly. He looked up and saw Susan .He'd forgotten that she was still there, but he was relieved to know that he wasn't on his own.

She sat next to him. "Any news about where your sister is?" she said looking into his eyes. Seeing the sadness there she knew the answer.  "My mom and dad weren't at home, as usual." Carter replied with anger in his voice.  "Why aren't I surprised, they are never there for me."  "I'm sure they will phone soon" Susan said confidently.

Carter shouted "Don't you understand there is just 30 minutes left for me to find Barbara's whereabouts, what am I going to do!  Can you imagine how frightened Abby must be? She knows how unstable Jeff is.  I feel so helpless!"  With that he turned and went into the bedroom, slamming the door. He didn't want Susan to see him crying.  

Susan understood how Carter felt as Abby was her friend so she was just as frightened for her as Carter was. She waited for Carter to come out the bedroom and when he came into the living room she said "I know how you feel. I care about Abby. Everything is going to be okay, Abby is going to be home very soon," 

"You don't know that do you? "Carter snapped. "If I can't find where my sister is, I might never see Abby again!" Susan put her arms around Carter. "Give your mom and dad another call, maybe they are home but haven't checked their messages yet" 

"Yeah," said Carter "Sorry I snapped at you," "Don't worry about it," said Susan. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat while Carter phoned his family.  

She returned to the living room and found Carter sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Carter," she said "I made some sandwiches, you must try and eat something"  "I can't eat anything." he said.  Carter looked at her "Where are they Susan? Abby's life depends on them. I left a message saying it was extremely important I get in touch with Barbara"  "I know its hard" she replied "but we just have to be patient and pray they get your message soon"

Suddenly the phone rang. Carter jumped up from the couch, and grabbed it. It was Jeff.

"Found out where Barbara is yet?" demanded Jeff.   All Carter could think about was Abby. "Is Abby o.k.? Let me talk to her" shouted Carter. 

"She is fine for now.  You don't talk to her until you tell me where Barbara is" Jeff replied sharply.

"I need more time," Carter said.

"I'll give you another 24 hours, and if you can't find Barbara by then, you won't see    Abby again" Jeff hung up.

Carter turned to Susan "I have 24 hours to find Barbara; after that Jeff said I'll not see Abby again". "Do you really think he'll harm her?" asked Susan.  "With Jeff's erratic behavior I really can't be sure. I just hope that Abby doesn't do anything to upset him"

"Have you thought about what are you going to do when you find where Barbara is? Is she going to come here?" Susan asked. 

"I haven't really thought about that, all I have been thinking about is getting Abby home safely," he said. He got up from the couch and walked to the window. "I love my sister, I wouldn't want Jeff to know where she is, but how can I get Abby back without telling Jeff where she is." 

It was getting late. "Why don't you get some rest Susan? I'll be alright if you want to go home" Susan laughed "Do you honestly think I could sleep Carter. I'm staying until we get Abby back I never asked you, did you phone the police?"

Carter turned around. "I called them when I first couldn't find Abby, but they couldn't help me because she hadn't been missing for 48 hours,"

"Things have changed now, you have more details about it and you know who has Abby," Carter looked up at Susan. "You are right," Carter said." I'll phone them now."

***

About 20 minutes later two police officers arrived.

"Mr. Carter, you said on the phone that your girlfriend's disappearance is a kidnapping. How do you know for sure?" asked one police officer.  "Because I know who took her," Carter said, "My sister's ex boyfriend took her!" 

"How do you know that?" enquired the other police officer. Carter turned to him and said  "He called me 2 hours ago, telling me that I had an hour to find where my sister is, and then he called back after the hour, and when I told him that I hadn't found where she was he gave me 24 hours to find her." 

The police officer wrote this information down in his notepad. "So you don't have any idea where your sister is?" asked the other police officer.

"No, she doesn't live here in Chicago. She travels a lot with her job. I tried getting in touch with my parents as they might know where she is but they aren't answering the phone."  Carter replied.

Carter then gave the police officer the descriptions of Jeff and Abby.

"We will get back to you in the morning, or if we hear anything. Try and get some sleep" said the police officer. "Don't worry; we are going to find her,"

That is easy for them to say, thought Carter "Thanks for coming." He said and showed the police officers out. 

"Why don't you try and get some sleep, you must be tired. Use my bedroom." Carter said to Susan." I'll use the couch, not that I'll be able to sleep."  Susan was feeling tired so she went to try and get some rest. "Wake me if you hear any news" she said as she closed the bedroom door. Carter laid on the couch and tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Abby's face.

***

The next morning,

Abby woke up, and looked to her side, forgetting where she was for a moment. She sat up and looked around the room. It all came back to her, Jeff had kidnapped her. She thought about Carter. Was he looking for her? Was he as scared as she was? She got up and opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room. Jeff was sitting on the couch.

"Morning, "he said.  "I made some breakfast, "Abby stared at him "Why are you doing this?" "You know why" said Jeff "I want Barbara. Now eat your breakfast as I made it especially for you." She didn't want anything from him but knew she had to eat for the baby.

"You will go home soon," Jeff said. Abby turned around to face him. "Really?" she said.  

"Yeah if your boyfriend follows my orders, and finds his sister," There were so many thoughts going thorough Abby's head at that moment.  What if John can't find his sister?

Will Jeff really hurt me?  What about the baby?

"He has 24 hours to Barbara, or ..." but Jeff stopped in mid sentence.

"Or what?" Abby asked. "What are you going to do to me if John can't find Barbara?"

"I guess you are just going to have to stay with me forever," laughed Jeff. "If I can't have Barbara then John can't have you."  Abby started to get a chill down her spine when he said that. 

"Why do you want Barbara so much?" Abby questioned.

"I love her that is why?" Jeff snapped." She is my life. Without her I have nothing." Abby looked into his eyes, and saw how much anger there was. _I mustn't upset him she thought. What can I do?_

She walked into the kitchen, and looked out of the window. "Am I ever going to see you again John? Will you get to see our son or daughter?

***

Carter woke up very stiff from sleeping on the couch. He looked at the clock; it was 8:00a.m. He had 12 more hours to find Barbara. He got up and saw there was a note on the table. It was from Susan saying she'd gone to her apartment to shower and she'll be back as soon as she can. He saw that the answering machine light was blinking. He listened to the message; it was from his father telling him that he couldn't reach Barbara but left a message on her voice mail asking her to get in touch with you urgently. 

There was a knock at the door. That must be Susan thought Carter. He opened it, and couldn't believe his eyes. Standing there was his sister! 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still in shock at seeing her at his door.

"I got dad's message that you need to talk to me immediately," she said as she walked into the apartment.

"So you decided just to come here?" Carter said. 

"I was on business near here, so I thought I would see you in person. So what is so urgent?" Barbara asked."

"Abby has been kidnapped by Jeff," Carter said, as they sat down on the couch.  She looked up at Carter, shocked at what she'd just heard "Why?" she gasped.

"Why do you think?" Carter said. "He wants you,"

"But I told him so many times that it was over, "she said.

"Yeah, well I guess he doesn't listen because he has Abby, and I don't know where she is.  I never told you but she is five months pregnant."

Barbara looked at her brother. "You never told me." she said.

"You've hardly kept in touch since your last visit." Carter said.

"I know, I'm always traveling and you are always at the hospital" She turned to Carter. 

"There is only one thing you can do" she said.  Carter looked up at Barbara. "What's that?" 

"Do exactly what Jeff asked, and tell him where I am!"

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13: Is It Nearly Over?

**"Together Through It All"**

**Chapter 13:  Is It Nearly Over?**

"Barbara, there is no way that I'm going to let Jeff know where you are," Carter said firmly.

"But John, this is the only way that you can get Abby home safety," Barbara said. She knew that Jeff would let Abby go, if he got he wanted.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "We're not finished talking about this," Carter said, as he went to open the door. "Hey Susan," he said as he opened the door. She walked into the apartment. "Is there any news yet?" she asked.

"No, but guess who just turned up at my door?" Carter stood next to Barbara "Susan I'd like you to meet my sister Barbara". 

Susan looked at Carter surprised "Hi" she said smiling at Barbara "I work with your brother at the hospital. I can't believe you are actually here. John has been so worried that he couldn't get in touch with you."  

"Yes" Barbara replied "I can imagine how scared he must be. I'm just so glad that I was in the area on business" She turned to John "I'm just going to freshen up".

Carter turned to Susan." I can't believe Barbara is really here. I thought I was seeing things when I opened the door"

"So how did she find out that you needed her?" Susan asked.

"My dad left her a message asking her to phone me urgently, and as she was on business in Chicago, she decided to come and see what was so urgent." Carter explained. "But she wants me to tell Jeff where she is, but I can't do that," 

"So what are you going to do then?" Susan asked. 

"I really don't know, but all I know is that Jeff isn't going to know where my sister is. You remember what happened last time with my sister and Jeff?"  Susan nodded.  Carter stood up and started pacing around the room; he had to make a decision soon. Susan went up to him, and touched him gently on the arm "I know how hard it must be for you to decide what to do, but we only have a few hours left before Jeff phones again."

Suddenly the phone rang. They both looked at each other. _It is too early for Jeff to call Carter thought to himself. Carter picked up the phone expecting to hear Jeff's voice. "Hello, this is Detective Hunter from the Chicago police department," _

Carter's heart skipped a beat. _They found Abby; she is going to be okay._

"Please tell me you've found Abby" Carter asked. 

"I'm sorry; Mr. Carter, but we haven't found your girlfriend. We are just phoning to see if you've heard from Jeff again,"

"No," Carter replied "But I have great news, my sister Barbara has just turned up at my apartment. She was in Chicago on business and got my message that I wanted to speak to her"

"That's good news Mr. Carter. We'll be right over to talk to your sister". Carter hung up the phone and looked at Susan. "That was Detective Hunter, he is on his way over" He went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Barbara was just coming out of the bathroom." Was that Jeff on the phone?" she asked. "No, it was the police, they are coming over" Carter said. Barbara looked at Carter "Why did you involve the police John, you know I'll do whatever it takes to get Abby back. If Jeff thinks the police are involved who knows what he will do".

 "I already told you I'm not going to let Jeff anywhere near you. The police will find them," Carter said. "I don't like it John, but you must do what you think is right" Barbara replied yawning. "I think I'll lie down for a few minutes before the police come. I'm exhausted" She went into the bedroom leaving Susan and John alone.

'I haven't thanked you for staying with me last night Susan" Carter said "You being here has really helped me deal with what's happening," Susan turned to face Carter. "

You don't have to thank me John, that's what friends are for. You know that they are going to find Abby, especially now that your sister is here," 

"I hope that is true as I don't know how much more I can take being without Abby. " Carter said sadly.

"I know you do," Susan said. There was a knock at the door. Carter got up and opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Carter," Detective Hunter said.

"Come in," he said. The detective walked into the apartment and turned to Carter. "I need to ask you some questions about your sister if you don't mind"

"Go ahead" replied Carter.

"When was the last time your sister spoke to Jeff?" asked Detective Hunter "I'm not really sure, maybe a few months"  "Has he ever been violent towards your sister?" 

"Yes, but not hitting, he used physical force to stop her leaving" "What exactly do you mean?" queried Detective Hunter.  "Jeff grabbed Barbara's wrists and wouldn't let go" Detective Hunter wrote the information down. "Mr. Carter, do you think Jeff is capable of violence?"  "Towards Barbara no, but anyone else who gets in his way I would say yes."

"Mr. Carter, why don't we sit down," he said. "We need to use your sister, to find where Jeff is keeping your girlfriend" 

"No" shouted Carter "There is no way you are using Barbara as bait. I'm not going to risk him hurting her. There must be another way."

"Nothing is going to happen to your sister, we just need Jeff to think that he going to get what he wants. We need her to meet Jeff, and to make him think that she is going back to him. There will be undercover officers all around the area that they meet in and as soon as it is safe to, we'll grab him," Detective Hunter explained.

"What about Abby, how are you going to find out where she is?" questioned Carter.

"Well when Jeff phones, tell him that you found Barbara, but you have to tell him you don't want him to see or talk to her,"

"That's true; I don't" Carter said. "How's that going to help find where Abby is?" Carter said impatiently.

"I'll explain everything once your sister is with us" the detective 

"I'll get her" said Carter "She is having a rest." Carter got up from the couch, and walked into the bedroom.

"Barbara," Carter said softly as he sat down on the bed. She looked up at Carter.  
  
" Hi," she said as she sat up. "Did you hear from Jeff yet, do you know where Abby is?" she asked.

"Barbara, I need your help to get Abby back," Carter said.

"You finally decided that you should tell Jeff where I am?" Barbara said. 

"Sort of," he said as he got up from the bed. "Detective Hunter is here and he wants to talk to you. He wants you to meet Jeff and find out where he is keeping Abby. The police will be nearby and he says you won't be in any danger".

"I don't know, "she said "Jeff may suspect something is not right". 

"Barbara please, you said that you would help before, so what has changed?" Carter said angrily.  She turned to face him. "Do we really need to trick him? Why don't we just do what I said, and tell Jeff that I'm here,"

"Barbara, do you really think that Jeff just wants to see you once?  He is desperately in love with you, and thinks you still want him. Please, if you aren't going to do this for me, do it for your niece or nephew,"

"You know I will "she said.

"Thank you," Carter said and hugged her. They went into the living room.

"Detective Hunter, this is my sister Barbara, she has agreed to the plan,"

"Nice to meet you," Detective Hunter said as he shook hands with Barbara.  He went over the plan with her.

Susan came up to Carter. "This is going to work". Carter looked up at Susan. "It has to" he replied. 

Detective Hunter asked Carter "When did Jeff say he would call again?"

"8.00p.m so we still have a few hours to wait".

"Good, that gives us plenty of time to set the plan up. I'm going back to the station now and I'll phone you as soon as everything is in place, and then I'll come back to the apartment to wait for Jeff to phone".

"Thank you," replied Carter and showed the detective out of the apartment.

***

A few hours later,

Carter, Susan, Barbara, and Detective Hunter were on the couch discussing what is going to happen when Jeff calls.

"John, when Jeff calls you are going to tell him Barbara is with you, and she will meet with him'," Detective Hunter explained. "You then tell him where to meet."

"What happens if Jeff wants to speak to me?" Barbara asked. "Then we let you, he'll believe you really want to see him" said Detective Hunter.

Suddenly the phone rang. Carter grabbed it. It must be Jeff, the deadline was here.

"Found where she is yet?" demanded Jeff.

"Yes, I have. I'll tell you where she is as soon as I've talked to Abby and know that you haven't hurt her,"

Detective Hunter glared at Carter, as that wasn't part of the plan.

"You can talk to her quickly, then I want to know where Barbara is," Jeff said.

"John, is that really you?" Abby said.  He was so happy to hear her voice, he missed her so much. 

"Yes, it's me; he hasn't hurt you, has he?" Carter asked.

"No, I'm fine. I miss you,"

"I miss you too. I love you Abby" said Carter 

"I love you too, John," she said before Jeff took the phone away from her.

"Tell me where she is?" Jeff said angrily.

"She is here," Carter said.

"I want to talk to her now!" Jeff said.

"No, she isn't talking to you," Carter said.

"John, let me talk to Jeff," Barbara said in the background. 

"I can hear her in the background. Let me talk to her now, or you'll never see Abby again, trust me, I can make it happen,"

Carter then handed the phone to Barbara. "Jeff, it's me, Barbara," she said

"Is it really you?" he asked.

"Yes" she said 

"Barbara, I had to do this, this was the only way for us to be together,"

"Jeff, I'm here now, you can let Abby go now," Barbara said.

"I'm not let Abby go until I see you. Can we meet?"

"Yes, give me an hour "Barbara said and gave Jeff directions to where they were going to meet and put the phone down.. Carter looked at Barbara anxiously "So where did he say Abby is?"

"He wouldn't tell me on the phone but says he tell me when he meets me."

"What and you believe him?" Carter said angrily." John, I'm going to get the address, and find Abby, I promise you," she said.

 Barbara then went over the details again with Detective Hunter. She looked at John and saw such sadness in his eyes.. She hadn't there much for him these past few years, but she was going to do whatever it takes to get him back the woman that he loves. 

"It's time to go" Detective Hunter said.  Barbara looked at John "It's going to be alright. I promise" turned and walked out the door. Susan looked at Carter watching them walk away, and saw how scared he was. She just hopes that this nightmare was nearly over.

"It's going to be okay," she said "Come and sit down" All Carter could think about was Abby. All he can do now is sit and wait, and hope that the plan works.

***

An hour later,

Barbara is sitting on a bench waiting for Jeff to show up. She saw him coming towards her. She took a deep breath_. I can do this. _Nothing is going to go wrong, she thought to herself,_ as Jeff came up to her._

"Barbara," Jeff said. "I can't believe it's really you. I've missed you so much" She looked up at him. "Hi, Jeff" she said smiling slightly. "How have you been?" 

"Let's sit down and talk" Jeff said. Jeff grabbed Barbara's hand "I knew that we would be together again. Your brother tried to keep us apart but we are together now,"

"I know Jeff, but Carter thought he was doing the right thing, looking out for his sister" Barbara said. "He didn't mean to upset anyone."

"Yeah, well I'm not going to let him take you from me again Barbara" replied Jeff'

"He won't Jeff" Barbara said soothingly. "Where is Abby Jeff?"

"I'll tell you where Abby is.  I don't need her anymore, as I have you. I didn't want to do this Barbara but I was desperate to find you." "I understand Jeff. Where is Abby?" she asked again.

"She is at the City View Inn, room number 12" he said. 

"Thank you Jeff "she said. "Can I phone John and tell him where to find Abby?"  

"How do I know you aren't going to run off and leave me again? "Jeff said. 

"Trust me, I'm not going to leave you" Barbara replied "Come with me to the phone booth over there".

Jeff got up from the bench and followed Barbara. Suddenly the undercover officers knocked Jeff to the ground and quickly put handcuffs on him. "Well done Barbara" Detective Hunter said. Jeff turned to her "You set me up! How could you do that! You know how much I love you. I did all this for you! I don't understand."  Barbara looked at Jeff sadly "I'm sorry Jeff" turned and walked away. "Barbara don't go, please don't leave me again" shouted Jeff. Barbara kept on walking, tears in her eyes, remembering the good times she had with Jeff before he changed.

***  
About 30 minutes later,

Back at the apartment Carter and Susan were waiting anxiously for the telephone to ring. When it finally did Carter was so scared to answer it. What if the plan went wrong and they couldn't find Abby? He took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello, "he said. 

"Mr. Carter, this is Detective Hunter. We found your girlfriend, she is okay," Carter turned around, and smiled at Susan.

Susan was so happy that the nightmare was over. 

The detective then gave Carter the address. "I will be there in a few minutes," he said, and hung up the phone.

Susan came up to Carter. "I told you everything will work," she said as she hugged him.

"I knew all along" said Carter grinning .He couldn't believe that it was over, and that he was going to see Abby again. He picked up his jacket and keys and  turned to Susan. 

"Aren't you coming?" he said.

"No, I'll come and see Abby later. Go Carter, go and get Abby."  He gave her a hug and ran out the door. 

"Call me and tell me everything," she called after him.

***

Carter drove as fast as he could to the hotel. He parked the car and jumped out, running to the hotel reception. "Where is room 12" he said "Second floor to the left" replied the desk clerk. Carter runs as fast as he could going up the stairs two at a time. He turns left and sees room 12.  Detective Hunter was standing outside the door. "Mr. Carter your girlfriend is fine, Jeff didn't harm her. She is very tired and wants to go home. You can take her home but she must come down to the station tomorrow and make a statement".  

"Thank you, Detective Hunter for all you've done' said Carter. "Don't thank me, thank your sister. We couldn't have done it without her". Detective Hunter turned and walked away.

Carter stood in the doorway; Abby had her back to him. "Abby" he said softly" Abby, it's John. I'm here",

She turned around. "John," she said. She never thought that she would ever see him again.  He walked towards her, arms outstretched. Abby ran into his arms and collapsed.

To be continued!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Together Again

** "Together Through It All"**

**Chapter 14: Together Again**

"Abby," said Carter, anxiously "Are you okay?" 

Abby smiled. "I'm fine, just exhausted," she said, as she hugged him.  It felt so good to be in his arms again. She rested her head on his chest; she wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"We should go to the hospital, and just get you check out,"

"No, I'm fine, it was nothing," she said and started to walk out of the hotel room.

Suddenly Abby bent over in pain "Carter" she screamed "It's the baby… something is wrong,"  He run to her and took her in his arms "It's going to be okay," Carter said, trying to reassure her, "Let's get you to the hospital".

***

Carter and Abby walked into the ER." We need some help here," Carter shouted. Kerry and Luka looked up from the charts they were doing.

"What happened?" asked Luka, as he came up to them.

"Something is wrong with the baby," Abby said, afraid. 

"Get a gurney for Abby," Kerry shouted.

"How long have you been in pain?" Kerry asked, as they wheeled Abby into Exam 2. ," 

Abby said.  "Just for a while,  but the pain is starting to ease off." Carter held Abby's hand, as Kerry examined her "Is the baby okay?" asked Abby concerned.

"We are going to do an ultrasound, and check," Kerry said, as she left the exam room. Luka then entered the room. "Abby… are you okay?" he said.

"I'm just having some pains in my stomach. Kerry is going to do an ultrasound, but I'm sure the baby is fine."" Abby said, as she looked at Carter, hoping that she was right, and that nothing was wrong with the baby. 

Luka's pager went off." I have to go now, I hope you and the baby are okay," he said as he walked out of the room.  

Abby looked at Carter." John, this is my fault, I shouldn't have got so stressed over everything. I was just so scared that I wouldn't ever see you again… but if we lose the baby because of me, I don't know what I will do," Abby said sadly.

"This isn't your fault, "Carter said, as he stroked her hair. " Kerry will be back soon, and we will see our baby, and we see that she is just fine," 

"Oh, you think it's a girl, do you?" laughed Abby. 

"I do," he smiled.  Kerry came back into the exam room "Right, let's have a look at baby Carter" she said and began the ultrasound. Carter and Abby held their breaths waiting for the image to appear on the screen. "Well" said Kerry "Everything looks fine, but I'm sure you already know that" Abby and Carter watched as their baby moved around on the screen, tears in their eyes "Yes, everything is fine" Carter said.

"As you had no bleeding and no contractions, it sounds like stress may have caused it. Have you had more stress than usual lately?" Kerry asked.

I guess you can say I have had a little bit of stress," Abby said, as she grinned at Carter. 

"Well, just to be on the safe side I think Abby should stay overnight so we can monitor her and the baby. "Kerry said.

"Good idea, Kerry, thanks" Carter said.  Kerry smiled and walked out of the room. Carter sat down next to Abby. "Didn't I tell you that everything would be okay?"

"You did," Abby said, as she leaned over and kissed him. Abby looked up at Carter, and could see how exhausted and tired he was. "You look so tired," she said.

Carter smiled tenderly at Abby. "I am, but how could I sleep not knowing where you were," Abby took a hold of his hand.  "It must have been terrible going through this on your own" she said. 

"Actually, I wasn't alone" said Carter "Susan has been through this whole thing with me. I don't know what I would have done without her. She was always so positive that we were going to find you, even when it looked bad," Abby smiled. 

"Susan is a good friend, I'm glad she was there for you.  She paused for a moment. "How did the police find me?"   
  


"I don't think we should talk about Jeff right now, you have been through enough already," Carter said, concerned.  Abby looked up at Carter. "I'm fine, I want to talk about it, and I need to know.  Jeff said all he wanted was to be with Barbara and he wasn't going to hurt me as long as he got Barbara. I wasn't really afraid at first but he started acting really weird when you couldn't find your sister. How did you make Jeff believe she was here?"

Carter looked at Abby "When Jeff phoned and demanded that I find Barbara, I called my parents to see if they knew where she was, but I couldn't get a hold of them, so I left my dad a message."  Carter paused. "I didn't hear from my dad so I was getting really worried, then just as I was giving up hope the doorbell rang and Barbara was standing there." 

Abby looked shocked at what Carter said. "So what was your sister doing in Chicago?"

 "She was here on business and had phoned dad who told her I needed to talk to her urgently so she decided to see what was so important. As soon as she knew what Jeff had done she agreed with the police to set Jeff up to think that she was going back to him. As soon as Jeff told her where you were the police arrested him.

"Is Barbara alright?"Abby asked.

"Yes, Jeff didn't hurt her although she is pretty shaken up. We need to go to the police station tomorrow to give them a statement. Do you think you'll be up to it?" Carter said. "I'll be fine" she said 

Carter looked at her "When I think of what could have happened if ………" 

"But nothing did John, "she said gently, touching his arm "I'm alright and look the baby is fine" showing him the ultrasound picture.

"I know," Carter said, smiling.  Abby then started to yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep, I'm just going to call Susan," Carter said, as he started to walk out of the exam room. "John," Carter turned around. "Yeah," 

"You will be here when I wake up, right?"

"Of course, I will. Just try and get some sleep, you've been through a rough time. I won't be long" he said and left the exam room.

**

Susan arrived at the ER. "Carter," she said, as she saw him standing near the admitting desk talking with a nurse.  Carter looked up. "Hi," he said.

"So how is Abby?" Susan asked

"She is fine, she is resting now,"

"Do you think she will be up to having a visitor?" Susan asked 

"I'm sure she will be happy to see you. I'll show you her room."  "Are you coming in?" she said to Carter. 

"No, I'm going to go call my sister, and see how she is doing. Tell Abby I'll be back soon,"

"Okay," Susan said, and walked into the room. 

"Hey Susan," Abby said. "Is John with you?"

"No, he's just calling his sister, but he'll be back soon" Susan said sitting on the bed next to Abby. "I heard that you had a scare," Abby looked up at Susan. "I thought something was wrong with the baby, but it was just stress, "

"Thank you for everything that you did to help John deal with this whole situation. I was so worried about him, wondering how he was handling it, I'm so glad that he had you there with him." Abby said as she hugged Susan. 

"It was nothing, I'm just glad that you are home safety and are okay, You had me worried, but I can see that you are just fine," Susan smiled. 

"I just want to go home, but Kerry thinks that I should stay overnight to make sure that everything is okay," Abby said.

"That is a good idea, I'm sure it won't be too bad," Susan said. "I'm on duty soon so I'll try and stop by during my shift".

"That would be nice, thanks" Abby replied. 

Abby smiled. Susan turned around, and saw that Carter was standing in the doorway. 

Susan got up from the bed. "I guess I will leave you two alone," Carter hugged Susan. "Thanks again for everything," he said.

"Glad I could help. I'll see you two later," Susan said. As she opened the door she bumped into someone. "Hi Barbara, it is nice to see you again" Susan said "I can't stop, I'm supposed to be working" and rushed out the room.  Carter looked up. "Barbara, what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"You said that Abby and the baby were fine, but I just wanted to make sure myself. You are okay right?" Barbara asked.

"I'm fine," Abby said. "It was really nothing, but they want to keep me here overnight just in case,"

Barbara sat down.  "I'm really sorry about everything. I never thought that Jeff would do this, but I guess there was a lot about him, I didn't know," Barbara said. 

"Barbara, none of this was your fault" Abby said. 

"John told me the great news that I'm going to be an aunt" Barbara said smiling. "Do you know if it a boy or girl?"

"Not yet, we want to be surprised," Abby said. "But John thinks it's a girl." Carter grinned "Look for yourself sis "and handed the ultrasound picture to Barbara. 

"Looks to me like a boy" she said laughing. John snatched the picture from Barbara 

"Let me see" he said.  Abby laughed "Oh John, Barbara is only joking, you can't tell if it's a boy or girl" "Well," said Barbara "You'll have a great story to tell your daughter or son".

 "Well, I'm going to leave you two now. I just wanted to make sure Abby was okay. I'm flying home tonight, as I have an important meeting tomorrow. Take care Abby. I'll phone tomorrow," She gave Abby a hug. 

"I'll walk you out" Carter said. 

 While waiting outside for a taxi to take Barbara to the airport, Carter turned to his sister. 

"How can I ever thank you for everything you did to get Abby back?  "You would do the same for me "Barbara said smiling at Carter. 

"Let's make a deal" he said "We stay in touch more, and I mean more than once a year at Christmas!"

"It's a deal" Just then the taxi arrived. "Promise me you'll call me when you get home" Carter said hugging Barbara. "I will" she said getting into the taxi "Bye John" "Bye Barbara."

John turned and walked back into the ER and went to Abby's room.  She was asleep so he sat in the chair beside her bed and tried to get some sleep himself.

***  
  


Later that night, 

Carter woke up to Abby screaming.

"No… I'm not coming with you," screamed Abby.

"Abby, wake up, it's a dream," Carter said, gently. Abby looked at Carter with fear in her eyes "Jeff was going to take me away from you forever. He said if he can't have Barbara, you can't have me,"

"It's just a nightmare, he can't hurt you, "Carter said, trying to reassure her, "Just try to sleep," he said, and laid down beside her. "I don't know if I can go to sleep," Abby said.

"Just try, I'm right here," he said, as he stroked her hair.  After a while Abby fell asleep.

**

The next morning,

Susan walked into Abby's room, and saw Carter sleeping next to Abby. She went up to John "Morning," she said. Carter looked up. "Hi," he said getting off the bed. 

Just then Abby opened her eyes. "Hello beautiful" John said kissing Abby

 "How do you feel this morning?" "I feel much better now I've had some sleep" Abby smiled at Susan 

"Good morning Susan.  Have you brought my discharge papers?" "Sorry" Susan said laughing "That's Kerry's job. I'll tell her you are awake and anxious to get out of here". Just then Susan's pager went off "Well, I guess that's my break over, I'm wanted in E.R.  If I don't see before you leave, I'll phone you later" Susan said leaving the room.

Abby smiled at Carter. "Well, what are you waiting for, go find Kerry and get me released".  

At that moment Kerry walked in the room 'How are you feeling Abby" "Much better thanks. When can I get discharged?" "I'll just check everything is okay and then I'll get your discharge papers" Kerry said. 

An hour later Carter and Abby were back at the apartment 

"It is so good to be home" Abby said as she entered the living room.  Carter turned to Abby "Sit down and I'll get us something to eat and drink. Then we have to talk about going to make your statement at the police station".

***

Later that day, at the police station, Abby has just finished giving her statement to Detective Hunter. 

"Thank you Detective Hunter, for everything that you did to find me," Abby said.

"It was no problem, I'm just so glad that everything worked out," Abby grabbed Carter's hand. "Let's go," she said. 

"John, could we talk for a minute before we go back to the car," Abby asked. 

"Sure, "Carter said "Let's go and sit in the park over there."  They sat down on the bench.  "With everything that has happened these past few days, it made me realize that I don't want to wait another 2 months to get married, I want to marry you right away," Carter looked at her. "You mean you want to elope?" he said.

"No, nothing like that, I just don't want to wait any longer to become your wife. Abby said softly." We could have a quiet wedding with just family and a few best friends"

"If that's want you want, then it's what I want too," Carter said, as he put his arms around her "Come on let's go home and plan a wedding."

Abby looked at Carter with love in her eyes._ Just think, a few days ago I thought I might never see John again and now we are planning our wedding and I couldn't be any happier.  _

To be continued!!!!


	15. Chapter 15: The Wedding

** "Together Through It All" **

**Chapter 15: The Wedding**

**Author's Note: In my story Gamma hasn't die yet!**

A week later

Abby was sitting in the living room when the telephone rang. She got up and picked it up. 

"Hello," 

"Hi, it's Susan; I didn't wake up, did I?"

"No, I have been up for a while," Abby said as she sat down.

"I was just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast,"

"Sure, why don't we meet in half an hour," Abby said.

"Okay,"

"Well, I'll see you then," Abby said, and hung up the phone. Turning around she saw Carter standing in front of her.

"Morning," she smiled, as she went up to him. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"A few hours," Abby replied. 

"Oh," Carter said, hugging her. "So who was that on the phone?"

"It was Susan, I'm meeting her for breakfast," said Abby.

"Don't forget that we are going to Gamma's this afternoon," Carter said. 

"I haven't forgotten, I'll be there," Abby said, and kissed Carter. She looked at the time.  "I have to go, I'll see you later," she said and left the apartment.

***

Later in the afternoon,

Abby arrived at the mansion and rung the doorbell. Carter opened the door.

 "Hi," he said, hugging her. 

"How was breakfast with Susan?" "Great, we talked about the wedding" Abby said.  They walked into the living room where Gamma was sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Abby," Gamma said. "How are you dear?"

"Just fine thank you" Abby replied

"So what did you want to see me about?" asked Gamma.

"It's about the wedding," Carter said, smiling at Abby.  "We are going to be getting married earlier than expected.

"How early?" questioned Gamma.

"In a couple of weeks," Carter said, holding Abby's hand. 

"I thought you were getting married in two months,"

"We decided to get married early, we don't want to wait any longer," he said.

Gamma sighed. "I don't understand why John but if that's what you want, we can still arrange a big wedding in a couple weeks, although it is not going to be easy."

"We'd like the wedding here of course," Carter said looking at Abby.

"Gamma, I have to go now," Carter said, as he stood up, and hugged Gamma.

." Nice to see you again," Abby said standing up.  "I'll phone you tomorrow Abby and we can start planning the wedding, "Gamma said.

"That would be nice," Abby smiled.

 Carter noticed Abby was quiet as they walked to the car.

"Abby, what's wrong?" he asked. Abby looked up at Carter. "I thought we were only coming here to tell her about the wedding, not to get Gamma to arrange it."

Carter turned to face Abby. "I know you didn't want a big wedding, but Gamma just wants me to have the best wedding she can give".

"I know John but  I thought the whole reason that we were going to get married early was because we didn't want to wait any longer and we didn't want any fuss." going to take so 

Carter put his arms around Abby. "Trust me we are going to get married very soon, I guess my grandmother just got excited as this is her first grandchildren's wedding,"

"I know, let's just go home,"

***

A few days later,

Abby was in the lounge when Susan entered. 

"So have you thought of a wedding date yet?" Susan asked.  

 Abby smiled. "Yeah, two weeks from today, you will be getting your invitation very soon,"   Susan hugged Abby. "I'm so happy," 

"I wish everybody was, "Abby said quietly, not realizing that she had said it out loud.   Susan looked up at Abby, confused. 

"Carter's grandmother isn't very happy that we put the wedding forward.. She is planning the whole wedding. It is going to be at the mansion."

. "I guess you don't want it there," Susan laughed

"It's not that, but the wedding was going to be something so small, and now it is  something so big," Abby explained. 

"Have you told Carter any of this?"

"No, not yet" Abby said. Just then Susan's pager went off. "I have to go, but talk to Carter about it soon," she said.

 "Okay, I will," 

***

Later that night, 

Abby walked into the apartment. "Hi," she said, and sat down next to Carter.

"Hi," he smiled. "Barbara phoned me,"

"How is she?" Abby asked.

"She's really excited about the wedding and wants to know if there is anything she can do to help" 

"That's great. I'm sure Gamma can find her something to do," Abby said. "I talked to my mom last night and she and Eric will get here a couple of days before the wedding.".

Carter smiled 

"Are you okay Abby? 

"Yes," she replied

"I'm just tired. Can we not talk about the wedding for awhile? "

"Sure" Carter said, putting his arms around her. Abby looked at Carter, and saw how happy he was, and decided not to tell him how she felt about the wedding.

***

A week later,

Carter, Abby and Barbara were sitting in the living room.

"I'm so happy that you were able to come early," Carter said.

"It was nothing, I'm glad that I could come for a happy occasion this time," Barbara said remembering the last time she was with them when Jeff kidnapped Abby. 

"So what is there left to do for your wedding," Barbara asked.

"There isn't really much left to do. Gamma has everything under control. You'll see tomorrow when we go to the mansion. "Abby said.

 "So when do I get to see your wedding dress?" Barbara asked

"You can see it now if you want," said Abby "It's in the bedroom. Don't worry, John hasn't seen it, I told him if he looked at it the wedding is off!'

 Barbara laughed and the two of them went into the bedroom making sure they locked the door behind them. 

"Here it is," Abby said, as she took the dress out of the closet.

"Oh Abby, it is beautiful, John is going to love you in it," Barbara said. 

 "Abby, I want to thank you for making my brother so happy, "

"He makes me happy too," Abby smiled. 

***

The next night,

Abby had just got back from going to Gamma's with Barbara.  They walked into the apartment. "How did it go, is everything ready for next week?" Carter asked. 

"It went fine. There are just a few more things to organize. I'm really tired John, I think I'm going to go to bed early, I'll see you tomorrow Barbara," she said and went into the bedroom. 

Carter watched her go into the bedroom with a concerned look on his face." I'm just going to see if Abby is alright" he said to Barbara and went into the bedroom.

'Are you okay Abby? You seem a little upset" 

"I'm already told you, I'm tired," Abby said, and got into the bed.

"I know but I can tell there is something else bothering you," Carter said, as he sat down next to her. 

"It's nothing," she said. "I just need some sleep"

As Carter turned to go out the bedroom Abby sat up in bed and said "John, I can't do this anymore."

Carter turned around. "What do you mean you can't do it anymore? What can't you do?" Abby looked at Carter. "I don't think I can get married next week"

He looked confused "What do you mean you can't get married next week?"

"After everything that happened with Jeff, I just wanted a quiet wedding. You know that's what I wanted as we talked about it.  Gamma has just taken over everything and it is not what I want. I just can't do it"

"I understand Abby, but you know how much this means to Gamma. It is going to be alright."

"I'm not sure John. You promised we could have a quiet wedding and now you want a big one. I just want us to get married with no fuss."

 Abby yawned. "We'll talk more tomorrow, right now I need to sleep," Carter leaned over and kissed her." Goodnight, I love you".

***

Two days later,

Abby woke up, and saw Carter wasn't there. "John" she called as she went into the living room "Are you here?"  She then saw a note on the table.

**_Abby,_**

****

**_I went to work early. Meet me at _****_5pm_****_ at _****_Sunshine_********_Park_****_ at the fountain._**

****

**_Love_**

**_John _**

_I wonder why he wants to meet me there? thought Abby to herself _as she walked into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. 

**

Later, 

Abby arrived at the park at 5.00pm and saw Carter waiting for her at the fountain "John," Abby said "Why did you want to meet here?" 

"It's a surprise. Now close your eyes and come with me" Carter took Abby's arm and started to walk. "Keep your eyes shut Abby and just let me lead the way".

 Abby laughed  "Where are we going John, and why can't I open my eyes?"

"Just keep them closed" he said gently leading her to the surprise.

"Okay, you can open them now," said John.  Abby opened her eyes, and could not believe what stood infront of her. There was a small Wedding Chapel

." John, it is so beautiful but why are we here?"

John looked lovingly at her. "After you told me a few nights ago you didn't know if you could go through with a big wedding, I suddenly realized that I had let Gamma take over and I was caught up in the excitement of it. All our plans for a quiet wedding were lost for awhile and I'm sorry. I just want to be married to you Abby and to give you the wedding you want."

"Oh, John," she smiled "What does this mean?"

'Just come inside the chapel with me." Carter said taking her hand

When they got inside Abby saw Susan, Barbara, her mother and Eric were there. 

"What are you all doing here?" asked Abby

John smiled "You are going to have your quiet wedding right now, that's if you'll marry me!"

 Susan came up to Abby. "We've got your dress, and everything you need for the wedding, " Susan said.

"I can't believe you would do this for me John, and yes, of course I'll marry you now" laughed Abby.

"Well then" said Susan "Let's get you ready" 

.

***

In the room while they are getting ready,  

"Thanks for all your help in making this happen "said Abby to Susan and Barbara, "I still can't believe it is happening"

Barbara looked at Abby "John felt so bad when he realized how you felt about the wedding that he wanted to get married as soon as possible. It was certainly a challenge arranging a wedding in two days but with everyone helping we managed to do it"

"I couldn't understand why John wanted to meet me in the park" laughed Abby "I can't believe John arranged it all without me suspecting a thing." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

"It can't be time for the wedding already" exclaimed Abby "I haven't got my dress on yet!"

Susan opened the door and Maggie came in "Are you ready yet Abby?  John is getting worried; he thinks you will change your mind"

"No chance of that" said Abby as Susan helped her into her wedding dress..

"Oh Abby, "Maggie said smiling. " You look beautiful."

Barbara handed her the bouquet "You look stunning Abby. John is a very lucky man"

"We are both lucky to have found each other "Abby said. 

There was a knock on the door, it was Eric telling them it was time for the wedding.

"This is it Abby" said Susan hugging her.  

Eric opened the door "Abby you look fantastic" "Thanks Eric" said Abby "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Eric looked stunned "Abby, I'd be honored"

Barbara, Maggie and Susan left the room and went into the chapel to wait for Abby. 

A few minutes later the music started and Abby and Eric came walking down the aisle towards John. As she stood next to him he whispered "You look so beautiful".

The ceremony began:

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the wedding of Abby Lockhart and John Carter_ ………. 

_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"_

Carter leaned over and kissed Abby. 'I love you Mrs. Carter". "I love you Mr. Carter" replied Abby.

Outside the chapel everyone was congratulating John and Abby.

"That was such a sweet ceremony." Susan said "I still can't believe John could be so romantic not wanting to wait until next week to marry you."

"I'm still in shock" Abby said "I thought I was meeting John for a walk in the park!" Susan looked at her watch "I wish I could stay here longer, but I have a shift today" Susan said

"It is fine, we understand, thanks for all the help," Carter said.

"It was nothing," Susan smiled, hugging them both. After saying goodbye to the other Susan left for the hospital.

Eric and Maggie walked up to them. "That was such a beautiful ceremony, thank you for making my daughter so happy." Maggie said hugging John.

"She makes me happy too," Carter said. "I'm a very lucky guy."

"Where are you staying?" Abby asked Maggie.

"At your apartment" replied Maggie "John has a surprise for you."

"How can he surprise me any more than he has done!" laughed Abby.

"You'll see" said Maggie grinning. "We'll go now and see you tomorrow before we leave."

Abby hugged Maggie and Eric "Thanks for being here, it meant such a lot to me, especially you walking me down the aisle Eric"

Eric looked at Abby "That's what brothers are for!" Maggie and Eric left.

Barbara said "I guess I will be going to. I have some business calls to make back at my hotel. It was a wonderful wedding, and I'm so glad you decided to get married sooner". 

She hugged them both and left.

Abby turned to John ."Why wasn't Peter your Best Man? I know how much you wanted him to be at your wedding." 

 John smiled at her "He really wanted to be here but an emergency came up and he was called into surgery. He sends his best wishes."

John said to Abby "It's time for your next surprise"

"Just as long as I don't have to shut my eyes again" laughed Abby.

"No, just follow me" John said taking hold of Abby's hand.

They got in the car and John drove them to a hotel where he had rented the Honeymoon Suite for the night.

The next day,

They returned to their apartment. Maggie and Eric were getting ready to leave for the airport.

 "Abby, I'm sorry but we have to go earlier than we thought" said Maggie "I promise to phone you tonight and we'll have a long chat about the wedding".

 "Okay mom" said Abby "I'm glad you both could make it to the wedding".

After Maggie and Eric had left, Abby asked John if he had phoned Gamma and told her about the wedding. 

John looked nervously at Abby "I phoned this morning before you woke up. She was really mad at first but I think I convinced her is what we both wanted. She still wants to give us the reception so I said we will talk to her about it."

"I guess having the reception would be okay" said Abby.

. 

***

A few days later, 

Barbara, Abby and Carter were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. 

  "I can't believe you are married, I thought John would never get married," laughed Barbara.

"Oh did you?" said Carter. 

"Did you think there wasn't anyone good enough for me?"

Barbara looked at Carter and laughed. "No, I didn't think there could be anyone silly enough to put up with you!"   Abby asked Barbara when she would be leaving. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Barbara, it has been so great having you here with us, and helping me with the wedding," Carter said softly as he hugged Barbara.

"You know John" said Barbara "You and Abby are always welcome to come and stay with me. I know it is difficult right now with Abby being pregnant, but once my niece or nephew is born you have to stay with me."

Carter smiled at his sister "It's a deal." He looked at his watch "I have to go to work,

so I'll say goodbye now as I don't think I'm going to be here before you have to go" He gave Barbara a big hug

 "I'll call you tonight," he said.  He kissed Abby and left for work.

.

***

Later that night when Carter gets home from work,

"Hi, so did my sister leave already?" Carter asked as he walked into the apartment, and sat down next to Abby on the couch. 

"She left a few hours ago. We spent the day together; it was really nice spending time with your sister".

"I'm glad you and Barbara get on so well," he said smiling at her.  Abby looked up at Carter. "An official looking letter came for you today"" she said.

She handed it to him. "I wonder who that could be from," Carter said, as he opened it. Abby looked at Carter confused expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked. 

"It's an offer for a job as Chief of E.R."Carter said. 

"You mean another hospital, which one, Mercy… Northwestern?" 

Carter looked up at Abby. "It's not in Chicago. It's in Boston!"

To be continued!!!

  
  



	16. Chapter 16: Decisions

**Together Through It All**

**Chapter 16: Decisions**

"Boston?" Abby asked, surprised.  "You mean we are going to be moving?"

Carter smiled. "I haven't even got the job, let's just see what happens," Carter looked up at Abby. "But what would you think if I got the job, and we had to move away," 

Abby looked at Carter, and put her arms around him. "I don't want to leave Chicago of course, but I'm your wife now, and I'll go wherever you go," Abby said "Go call them!"

"Okay, I will," Carter smiled as he walked into the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Carter returned. 

"So what did they say?" asked Abby.

"I have an interview for tomorrow, so I have to fly to Boston tonight,"

"Okay, I'm coming with you," Abby said.

Carter looked at Abby. "You don't have to come; it's just an interview,"

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes!" Carter said smiling at Abby "I'm sure". 

**

 Later that day

Carter was finishing packing when Abby came into the bedroom" Are you all packed?" Abby asked.

"Nearly, I wish that I didn't have to leave you," Carter said, as he put his arms around her. Abby smiled. "I know, but this is a great oppournity for you, you always wanted to be the chief of ER, this is your chance."

Carter put his arms around Abby "I'm going to miss you so much." Abby smiled lovingly at Carter "Not as much as I'll miss you. Now go or you'll miss your flight"

Carter hugged her and kissed her goodbye then left. 

Just at that moment the baby kicked. "It's just you and me for a few days. Daddy's gone to get a new job" Abby said with her hand on her stomach.

***

The next day at the hospital,

Susan was in the staff lounge when Abby entered. "Hi Susan, what are you doing tonight?" asked Abby.

"I'll probably go home and watch TV. Why?"

"Why don't you come over to the apartment as John is away," Abby said.

"You haven't even being married for a month, and you are already on your own," laughed Susan.

Abby laughed. "John went to an interview in Boston".

Susan looked surprised "An interview in Boston?" 

"I was just as surprised as you" answered Abby

 "I didn't know that he was thinking about leaving County," Susan replied.

"He wasn't, but John applied there a few years ago and they must still have his name on their records. So, are you coming over?"

"Sure" Susan said "I'm off at 6p.m. so I'll meet you back here at 6.30".

"Great "said Abby "See you then and left the lounge. 

**

 Later that night at the apartment,

.

. "It must seem strange not having Carter here" said Susan "How are you coping?"

Abby laughed "It has only been a day, and John keeps phoning to make sure me and the baby are o.k."  Just then the phone rang "I bet I know who that is!"

Abby picked up the phone.  "Hi John,"

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Because you phone me every two hours," 

Carter laughed. "How are you doing? Is the baby doing okay?   You didn't work too much?"

Abby laughed at Carter's questions "I'm fine… the baby is fine and no I didn't work too much, and if you don't believe me asked Susan, she is here with me"  She handed Susan the phone.

"Hi John" Susan said "Abby and baby are just fine and I'm making sure she is resting"

"Thanks for looking after her Susan, I worry being so far away" Carter replied.

"I can't believe you went for an interview in Boston.  How will baby Carter get to know her Auntie Susan?" said Susan 

"I haven't got the job yet" replied Carter "And Boston isn't that far away"

"Okay" Susan said laughing "I give you back to Abby now. Bye John, see you soon".

Abby took the phone "How was the interview?"

"It went well I think" said Carter "It does sound a good opportunity, but we'll talk about it when I get home tomorrow. I miss you so much Abby".

"I miss you too John" Just then the baby kicked "The baby misses you too. What time will you be home" asked Abby.

"Sometime in the evening. I'm not sure what time the flight is".

"See you tomorrow. Love you. Bye"

"Love you too" Abby said "Bye" 

 Abby put down the phone "John will be home sometime tomorrow evening. He said the interview went well"

"How do you feel about moving to Boston if John gets the job?" asked Susan.

"I don't want to move away from here, but what can I do. John is my husband, and I have to go where he goes" replied Abby. 

"I guess you have to, but I don't want my two best friends moving away," 

Abby smiled. "We don't even know if John is going to get the job,"

"I have a solution, I could move to Boston too," 

"Then you could babysit my daughter or son on a regular basis," Abby laughed. 

Susan looked at her watch," It's getting late, I'd better be going. Thanks for a great evening. See you at work tomorrow" She hugged Abby and left.

Abby lay awake in bed finding it hard to sleep, missing Carter beside her.  _Only one more night alone she thought to herself._

**

Next day at County General,

Abby walked into the staff lounge and went to her locker. "Going home?"  Abby turned around, and saw Susan sitting on the couch. 

"Yes, my shift is finally over"

"So when are you going to start cutting down on your shifts now you are six months pregnant," Susan said.

Abby laughed. "You sound like Carter, I'm fine.  Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to stop working. The first sign it is getting too much for me I'll slow down. Is that to your satisfaction!"

"Okay, okay" laughed Susan "Now go home and get some rest"

"Bye, see you tomorrow" Abby said.

  
When Abby walked into the apartment, she was surprised to see Carter sitting on the couch.

 "John!" Abby said, "What are you doing here?"

 Carter laughed "What sort of welcome home is that!" 

 Abby rushed into his arms "I've missed you so much"  "Not as much as I've missed you" said Carter." I got an earlier flight so I could surprise you when you got home."

"You should have phoned me and I would have met you at the airport" Abby said "How was your flight?" 

"Long and boring as I couldn't wait to get home to you" Carter kissed her tenderly.

Abby put her arms around Carter. "I'm so glad that you are back."

"Do you want to go out for something to eat" asked Carter "Or shall we order in?"

"Let order in" said Abby "I want you all to myself".

Carter smiled. _It was good to be home, he thought to himself. _

**

A few days later in the apartment,

The phone rang and Abby answered it "Yes, this is Abby Carter speaking."

 She listened to what was being said on the other line with a troubled look on her face 

"Okay, I will be there on Monday,"

As she hung up the phone Carter came out of the bedroom. "Who was that on the phone" 

He looked at Abby and saw a worried look on her face... "Abby, what's the matter?"

Abby looked at Carter. "That was Detective Hunter, Jeff's trial is starting Monday and I have to testify, "

Carter put his arms around Abby. "So soon, I thought it would be ages before he stood trial. Are you going to be alright Abby?" 

Oh John" sighed Abby "I thought I would have more time to get over what happened and now I have to relive it all again. It's too soon"

"I know Abby, but I'll be there by your side every step of the way. We'll deal with it together".  

"I couldn't go through it without you John"

Carter asked" What day do you have to testify?"

"I have to be in court on Monday but I may not have to testify until Tuesday" replied Abby 

Carter leaned over and kissed her. "Why don't we do something to get your mind off this?"

"What do you have in mind?" Abby asked smiling.  

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Carter said.  

 "Let's go shopping,"  Abby replied "It's time we looked at baby things and I know it is still a little early to go baby shopping but we could maybe just buy a few things"

Carter looked surprised as he hadn't really thought about buying things for the baby yet.

"Shopping for baby things it is" laughed Carter 

Abby smiled at Carter. "I'm so lucky to have you, and our baby is so lucky to have you for a dad" 

"Dad" said Carter "I can't believe we are going to be parents soon. Come on "mom" He grabbed Abby's hand "Let's go shopping."

"Come on, let's go shopping,"

**

Monday,

Carter and Abby walked out of the courthouse; Carter took a hold of her hand. 

"How are you doing?" She turned around and smiled at Carter.  "I'm fine, I 'm just glad it is finally over. At least I didn't have to wait until tomorrow to testify. I was surprised how quickly it was over."

Carter nodded "There really wasn't a reason to drag it on. There was too much evidence and once they heard your testimony it was over for Jeff."

"Thank goodness he got a long sentence and we won't have to worry about him coming after me again" said Abby "It really is over and we can get on with our lives".

Carter hugged her "Let's go home" 

When Abby and Carter got back to the apartment Abby noticed there was a message on the answering machine. "I'll check the messages 

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Carter "Just some juice please" Abby replied

While John was in the kitchen Abby listened to the message. "John, there is a message from the hospital in Boston," 

Carter came out of the kitchen." What did it say?"  

"They want you to call them" Abby replied. "I'll call them now," he said and went into the bedroom.   Abby watched Carter with a worried look; as she knew whatever happened during that phone call could change their lives forever.

**

Abby was sitting on the couch when Carter came out of the bedroom. She turned around. "So what happened?" He sat down next to her.

 "They offered me the job, and I said I'll call them back with my answer once I had talked it over with you" 

"I knew you would get offered the job and of course you should take it John"

"Are you sure Abby? It means moving away from all your friends and with the baby coming soon you'll not have anyone to be there for you" Carter said anxiously.

You are all I need John.  Of course I'll miss my friends but Boston isn't that far away. Susan said if we did move she would try and get time off to visit when the baby is born".

"So what are you saying" asked John "You want me to take the job?"

"Yes John, if that is what you really want then yes, take the job".

 "Oh Abby, it is going to be really great I promise" said John 

"When do they want you to start?" asked Abby

"In a month, but I think we should move there a week or so before so we can get settled" said John "I'll go and phone them with my answer. Are you really sure you are okay with this" 

"Yes John, now go and make that phone call"

 Carter came back a few minutes later and sat next to Abby on the couch." Well, it's official we are moving to Boston!"

He hugged her "We are so lucky. We're happily married with a baby on the way and a new job in a new city.  This is the best thing that could happen to us".

_Abby thought to herself I hope you are right and it doesn't turn out to be the worst thing to happen to us._

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17: Leaving For Boston?

**Together Through It All**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait!!**

**Chapter 17: Leaving For Boston?**

Few weeks later in the hospital,

"I can't believe that you two are really leaving for Boston tomorrow," Susan said.

 "We can't believe it either," Carter replied. 

"I'm going to miss you both so much," Susan said, hugging both Carter and Abby. 

"We'll miss you too," they both said.  Susan looked at her watch. "I should go back to work. I'll talk to you later" and left the lounge.

Abby then went to her locker, and got her jacket out.  "This is it; we are really moving tomorrow, aren't we?" 

"You're not having second thoughts about it, are you?" Carter asked. 

"No, of course not," Abby replied. 

"It just doesn't seem real now we are finally leaving, but we're going to be fine," Carter said, taking hold of her hand. "Let's go."

As they left the lounge for the last time, they heard their names being paged, telling them to go to Admitting. When they got there they were surprised to find there was a party for them.

Susan walked towards them "You didn't think we'd let you go without giving you a party did you?"

 Carter smiled "What can I say?" 

 "Let's party!" someone yelled. "Good idea" Carter replied.

 "Before we party" said Susan" We have a gift to give you both. We know how expensive a baby can be so we decided the gift should be for the baby." Susan then gave Carter and Abby the gift. Abby opened it and found a car seat.

"Thank you so much everyone. I have been really lucky to have been part of such a great E.R. You are all wonderful people to work with and I am going to miss you all." Carter put his arm round Abby "I feel the same way as Abby" he said smiling "I have been very happy here at County. I've made some wonderful friends, and of course I met my wonderful wife. Thank you to everyone that helped me become the doctor I am today. I'm sure going to miss you all. Thank you again for the car seat, and now let's party!"

The party had been going for over an hour now and Abby was feeling tired. She had lost count of the number of times people had asked her if she was scared having the baby with no family around, or if she was sure John and her were doing the right thing leaving County. She went to the lounge and found it was empty and went in. She sat down and closed her eyes.

Abby heard the door open and someone walk towards her "Is everything alright Abby?" Susan said.  "You look like you've had enough of people talking to you saying their goodbyes"

Abby looked up at Susan and laughed "You're the one that did the party. You know I hate parties!"  

"I had to do something for you and Carter before you left," Susan replied "Are you sure you're okay" 

 Abby smiled "I'm just a little tired and overwhelmed" she said "I can't believe it is really happening"

Susan sat down next to Abby" I know how you feel, I can't believe it either. You are both my best friends. What am I going to do without you?"

"You know you are always welcome to come and visit us any time"

"I know" said Susan "and Boston isn't that far away"

Abby looked away "I'm worried Susan, what if I'm not going to make a good mother"

Susan took Abby's hand "You are going to be great. You are so good with kids,"

"But they aren't mine," 

Susan looked at Abby. "It's just nerves; you are going to be fine,"

"You should listen to Susan," said a voice. They turned around and saw Carter.

"Hey," she said, as she put her arms around him. 

"Susan is right, it is just nerves, do you think I am not nervous about becoming a father in a few months, we are going to be fine… we will help each other with it,"

Susan's pager went off. "I guess the party is over for me, I am going to miss the both of you," Carter hugged Susan. "Thanks for being a great friend through everything these past few months,"

"Stop it, you are going to make me cry," Susan laughed.  Susan's pager went off again.  "I guess I'd better go see what this about. Call me when you get to Boston," Susan said, and left the lounge.

A little while later the party was over, Carter and Abby had said their last goodbyes and left the E.R for the last time. They turned around and looked at the closed E.R. door. Abby took hold of Carter's hand. "This is the start of our new life together."

**

 Later that evening in the apartment,

Carter glanced over at Abby sitting watching t.v. He noticed she looked pale. "Are you okay?"

Abby smiled." I'm fine; I'm just a little tired". She stood up to go to the kitchen and suddenly felt dizzy.

Carter looked at her. "Abby, what's wrong?"

"I just felt a little dizzy. Stop worrying I'm fine"

"Has that happened before?" Carter asked. 

"A couple of times, but it's to be expected with everything that's been going on these past few weeks"

"Do you felt sick?"

A little, but I think that is just because I haven't eaten much today,"

"Abby… you know you need to eat,"

"Yes.. Doctor Carter" Abby laughed. 

"I'm serious, you are 7 months pregnant, if you aren't feeling well, we should go to the hospital,"

"John, it's nothing," Abby said. _This is what happens when you have a doctor for a husband, she thought to herself. _

Carter took her hand. "Come on… let's just go and make sure you and the baby are okay, especially if we are flying tomorrow,_"_

"Fine, "Abby said.

**

Later at the E.R.

"Is Susan here?" Carter asked at the admitting desk.  Randi looked up. "I thought you and Abby left?"

"We just need to talk to Susan for a minute?" Abby said.   
  


"She's in the lounge,"

"Thanks," 

 "Susan…" Abby said. Susan turned around. "What are you doing here, you've change your mind, you aren't leaving," Susan laughed.

"John wanted to come because I got a little dizzy. I told him it's nothing to worry about"

"I'm sure your right Abby, but why don't I just check you out to be sure" Susan said. 

They went to the examination room.

"Well" said Susan "Everything has checked out okay. Baby is doing just fine. I think you are just over tired Abby. It's been a very busy few weeks for you. Just try and get some rest."

"Thanks Susan" Abby said  

"Well, I guess this is really goodbye then" said Susan hugging Abby "Take care of her John. Phone me when you get to Boston."

"Thanks again Susan" said Carter "I wanted to make sure Abby was fine to leave for Boston tomorrow"

"She is" replied Susan "Now go home and get some sleep. You both have a busy day tomorrow".

**

Back at the apartment.

Abby and Carter were getting ready for bed when Abby suddenly gasped and clutched her stomach

 "Abby what's wrong?" said Carter "I don't know" said Abby "I just had an awful sharp pain, but it's gone now. Let's go to bed."

  
Later that night,

Abby was woken up with another sharp pain "John, "she screamed. He woke up with a jolt "Abby, what's wrong?"  

"I think I'm having labor pains, but they can't be. Susan said everything was okay."  "Get dressed Abby; we're going to the hospital".

As soon as they arrived at the E.R. Carter rushed in and found Luka.

 He looked surprised to see him and said "Did you forget something?" 

"It's Abby, she's having contractions. She's in the car " Carter said.

 Luka grabbed a gurney and ran outside. He found Abby in the car moaning .

"It's going to be alright Abby" he said gently "It's too soon Luka, my baby can't come yet." screamed Abby. 

"Carter, help me get Abby on the gurney" ordered Luka and they rushed Abby into the E.R.

Once they were in the exam room Carter told Luka how they had been in the E.R earlier.

 "I see from her chart that Susan couldn't find anything wrong with Abby or the baby and put the dizzy spells down to Abby being overtired. When did the first contractions start?" Luka asked.

"About two hours ago and they are coming every 10 minutes now" replied Abby.

"Well" said Luka" we'll take an ultrasound first and see what's going on".

A nurse brought in the portable ultrasound and Luka set it up. Abby and Carter stared at the screen." 

Well, Abby, the baby looks fine. The heartbeat is a little erratic which could be a problem. Now I'll exam you Abby ".

After he examined Abby, Luka looked worried 

"It's not good news Abby; you are in the early stages of labor". Abby turned to Carter "I can't be John; Susan said I was just over tired". 

"I know" said John "I don't understand why this has happened, but we can stop the labor, right Luka?"

Luka looked at them both "We can try. We'll give Abby some drugs that should stop the labor but there is no guarantee that it will. We'll keep a close eye on her and monitor the baby. I'll go and get the drugs and we can start the treatment."

As soon as Luka left, Abby turned to Carter "John what if this doesn't work?" John held her tenderly "It will, I know it will, but for now it is a waiting game".

To be continued!!!


	18. Chapter 18: Getting Through It All

**Together Through It All**

**Chapter 18: Getting Through It All**

An hour later,

Abby smiled at Carter "The contractions are getting weaker and longer apart; it looks like the medicine is working".

John took Abby's hand" It looks that way, thank goodness but we shouldn't celebrate too soon.   This is my entire fault Abby; I shouldn't have expected you to move to Boston when you're 7 months pregnant. We should have waited until the baby was born."

Abby looked at Carter. "We don't know why this has happened John. No one is to blame.

I know you are afraid about the baby, I am too, but we will deal with it together. "She leaned over and kissed Carter.

"It's going to be okay." 

**

Luka walked into the exam, a few hours later.  "So how are you doing, Abby has the medicine worked?"

Abby looked at Luka, smiling. "The pain seems to be gone,"

"That is good news; we are going to keep you overnight, just in case,"

"Okay," Abby said.  

"Get some rest, that means you too John. I'll see you in the morning" Luka left the room.

Abby looked at Carter. "You heard what Luka said, go home and get some rest John. I'll be fine". 

"I'm staying here with you." replied Carter.

"Go home!" Abby said "The contractions have stopped now and I'm really feeling tired"

Carter laughed "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Abby smiled. "Yes" Carter kissed Abby and left.

Abby closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.  The door to her room opened and John walked in quietly. He sat on the chair beside her and whispered "Did you really think I was going to leave you alone!" He pulled a blanket over him "Sleep well Abby" and tried to get some sleep.

**

The next morning,

Susan walked into the ER, and greeted Luka who was standing there.

"Hi Luka, had a busy night?"  
  


"Good Morning, Susan.  These are all for you," and handed her the charts. "Also Abby is here,"

Susan looked at Luka surprised.

"I thought she left for Boston, Is something wrong?"

"She came into the ER last night. She went into premature labor but we were able to stop the contractions with medication."

Susan looked at Abby's chart. "The medication does seem to have worked. She hasn't had anymore contractions. I'll just go and see her before I start my shift." 

Susan quietly opened the door to Abby's room.  Carter turned around.

 "Hi Susan". He got up from the chair.  

Abby opened her eyes" Hi you two". Carter bent down and kissed her. 

"How are you feeling?" She looked at John "Much better and I've had no more contractions. You haven't been home have you?" John laughed "Did you really think I was going to leave?"

"I'm sorry, Abby," Susan said. Abby turned around to look at Susan. "Why are you sorry?"

Susan went up to Abby. "Maybe I should have kept you in over night when you came to the hospital after the party or run more tests" 

Abby took Susan's hand" Stop blaming yourself. I wasn't having any symptoms to suggest it may be the start of premature labor."

Carter smiled at Susan "Listen to what Abby said, it is nobody's fault. These things happen and thankfully everything is o.k. now."

"When can I go home?" asked Abby.

Carter hesitated "Luka is coming by soon so he'll be able to tell us. Unfortunately we have a problem. Our apartment has already been rented and the new tenants are moving there in a few days. "

"What is going to happen" said Abby anxiously.

"As you know Abby" said Susan "now we have stopped the labor we have to make sure you don't go into labor again, which means bed rest until the baby is born. Since you can't go back to your apartment, I think you should stay here for a few days until you figure something else out,"

Susan's pager went off. "I should be getting to work, I'll talk to you later," she said and left. 

Abby looked at Carter. "Oh John, what are we going to do?  You are supposed to be starting your new job in Boston next week."

"Stop worrying. I'll phone Boston later today and explain the situation. Just try and get some rest."

Abby smiled at Carter "You always make everything seem so simple. I am a little tired so why don't you go and get some rest yourself."

"I could do with a shower" laughed Carter "I'll be back before you know it." He kissed Abby and left.

**

The next day Susan was visiting Abby,

"Well, everything seems to have settled down now" said Susan looking at Abby "Are you feeling o.k. Abby, you look a bit upset."

"I'm feeling fine" Abby replied. "It's just I'm so worried about what is going to happen now. John phoned Boston and they have been really good about it and have given him an extra two weeks before he starts. Obviously I can't go to Boston with him now so where am I going to stay. I don't want to stay in the hospital until the baby is born but there may not be an alternative." 

"Actually Abby I've been thinking about that too and I've come up with a solution that might work." Susan said. 

Susan then told Abby what the plan was. Abby smiled at Susan. "Are you sure about this?" 

"Talk to Carter, and I'll come back later." Susan said just as Carter came into the room.

 "Talk to me about what?' he asked "Abby will tell you. I've got to go. Talk to you later" said Susan and left.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Carter asked, as he walked into the room with flowers in his hands. "These are for you," Abby smiled at Carter. "Thanks," she said as she leaned over and kissed him

"So what did you need to talk about? Carter asked again.

"Susan wants us to stay with her. She knows I can't go to Boston until the baby is born and doesn't want me to be alone. Her apartment is big so there is plenty of room for us. What do you think?"

Carter looked at Abby "I can't believe Susan would offer her home to us. She is such a good friend. It would certainly make me feel happier knowing you were not alone and Susan will certainly make sure you keep to bed rest" laughed Carter.

Just then Susan came into the room "Well, what do you think of my plan John?"

"I can't believe you would do this for us" he said "If you are really sure about this we'd love to take you up on your offer. He hugged Susan.

Susan turned to Abby "I've just finished my shift so I'll see about getting you discharged and then we can all go home."

Abby smiled at Susan "That sounds good to me, and thanks Susan for being such a good friend."

**

A few days later in Susan's apartment,

Susan came out of the kitchen and smiled as she saw Abby and Carter. She thought to herself _they have been through so much it is so good to see them so happy_.

Abby looked across the room and saw Susan "Come and join us, we are just going to watch a video".

Susan sat down next to them 'We can't thank you enough Susan for letting us stay here" said John "Abby is getting the rest she needs and I don't have to worry about her being on her own".

Susan smiled at John "It's great having you both here. This big apartment can get really lonely".

"I'm just enjoying being fussed over by you both" laughed Abby "I didn't know bed rest could be such fun!"

Later when the movie had finished Susan got up "I've got to go out for awhile. Can I get you anything?"

"No, we're fine" said Carter and Susan left.

**

John turned to Abby, "Abby, we need to talk about Boston. I've been giving it a lot of thought and I've decided I'm not going to take the job."

Abby looked at him. "John, of course you're going to go to Boston. Nothing has changed. I'll stay here with Susan until the baby is born, and then I will come to Boston,"

"I know we had it all worked out, but now it is getting near the time for me to go, I realize I want to be here with you. I don't want to miss the birth of our baby." 

"Oh John, I want you here too, but we both know this job is important to your career. Chances like this don't come very often. You're only a  plane ride away and you know the first baby takes forever to come so there'll be plenty of time to get here." 

Carter put his arms around her. 'I know all that but I'm going to miss you so much" 

Abby kissed him "I'm going to miss you too. Susan will make sure I don't do anything I shouldn't and she is my stand in coach so in case you can't make it back in time. It is going to be alright."

"I don't have to be in Boston until next week, so we still have lots of time together" said Carter "Now I think it is time you went to bed".

**

Later that night,

Abby woke up and looked at Carter sleeping. She wished she could have told him how she really felt about him going to Boston. She wanted him to stay here with her, but she knew that Carter was excited about the job. She couldn't ask him to give that up for her. 

Carter opened his eyes "Abby, is everything okay?" She looked at him, and smiled.  

"I was just thinking about how strange it is going to be without you here," 

"It is going to be strange being in Boston without you. Are you sure you want me to do this?"

 For a second, Abby wanted to say no that she didn't want him to go to Boston, but she didn't.

 "Yes, I'm sure!" Abby said. "I'm going to get a drink of water, go back to sleep." She got out of bed and went into the kitchen.  Susan was watching t.v.

"Hey," Abby sat down next to Susan. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Susan asked. 

"No, I can't stop thinking about Carter going to Boston.  He wanted to stay here in Chicago and give the job up in Boston. I told him I wanted him to go to Boston but really I wanted to tell him to stay here."

"It's natural for you to want John to stay here, especially after the whole thing with Jeff.

You realized how much you loved John and how easily it could have been taken away from you." Susan replied.

"We've just got our lives back on track and now it is all changing. I'm scared" said Abby.

"It's only for a few months" said Susan "With all the preparations for the baby you won't have time to miss him, and John will come home every opportunity he can get." 

Abby hugged Susan. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. I'd better go back to bed or John will wonder where I have gone. Goodnight Susan, and thanks again."

She got back into bed and snuggled next to Carter" "We can survive being apart for a few months" Abby whispered to him and fell asleep"

The next week,

Abby was sitting on the couch, when Carter walked out of the room, with his suitcase in his hand. "This is it," he said, as he went up to her, and put his arms around her. "I guess it is time for us to say goodbye," 

Abby stood up. "I don't want to say goodbye, so I am just going to see say see you later.  Call me as soon as you get in Boston. I am going to really miss you, John," she said, as she leaned and kissed him. 

"Abby, I am going to miss you too, but you won't even notice that I am not here, as I am going to call you every day," Carter said, as he hugged her. She looked at him. "Isn't that going to be very expensive?"

"You are worth it. " Carter said, smiling.  Tear started to fall down Abby's cheek. "I love you, John Carter," 

"I love you too, Abby Carter," They hugged and kissed again. Abby looked at the clock. 

"You really should be going now, or you are going to miss your flight,"

Carter told Abby that he love her again before he left the apartment. She watched as he left. She already missed him… she didn't know how she was going to survive without him for a few months. 

An hour later,

Susan walked into the apartment, and saw Abby sitting on the couch.

"Has he gone already?" she asked, taking her jacket off, and sat down next to Abby. Abby turned around, and nodded.

 Susan looked at Abby, and could see by the look on her face that she was missing Carter already.

"You are missing him already, aren't you?" Susan said.

Abby laughed. "Can you tell?"

"It is only for a few months," Susan said." and you have me so you're not alone"

"I know and I'm really lucky to have you to look after me. We are going to have fun planning what to get for the baby, although you'll have to do all the shopping as you know with bed rest I can't go out".

Susan laughed "I can't wait to go shopping for baby Carter". 

Abby tenderly touched her stomach." Well, your daddy has gone to his new job and he won't be here for awhile but he is coming home soon. He loves you."

It was going to be hard being without Carter, but Abby was going to handle it. They would be together again in no time.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19: Being Apart

**Together Through It All**

**Chapter 19: Being Apart**

A month later,

Abby looked at Carter" It's been so good having you here this weekend. I can't believe that you have to go back already". 

"I know, I don't want to go back, I want to stay here with you," Carter said, as he put his arms around her. "I don't think I will able to get time off again until the baby comes,"

"Well, then I am going to have to make the most of the time we had together, "she said, as she leaned over and kissed him. Suddenly she realizes that they weren't alone anymore. "Hi Susan." Abby said, as she looked up. 

"Hey, look what I got," Susan said, as she walked up to them. Abby smiled at Susan, who was holding a baby sleeper. 

"I was going past this baby store, and saw this in the window and just had to get it for the baby".

"You've already bought enough for an army of babies" laughed Abby 

"It's just too hard to resist," Susan said smiling "And you can never have too many clothes." 

Carter smiled." We really appreciate all you've done for us Susan." "My pleasure John" replied Susan. Abby put her arms around Carter; it was so much fun having him here.  She didn't know how she was going to say goodbye again, but it was only another month or so before her and Carter can start their life in Boston as a family.

**

 The next day,

Abby turned the TV off and picked up the book of baby names from the table, opening a page at random. "Are you a Jenny?" Abby laughed as she looked at her stomach.

They still hadn't decided on names yet and with John working long hours it was difficult for Abby to get in touch with him.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She didn't realize who it was at first. "Barbara, is that you?"  It had been awhile since they had talked. 

"Hi Abby, I called your phone number but it said it was no longer in use. What's been going on these last few months? Did you guys move?" 

"I'm sorry Barbara; John was supposed to phone you. He was offered a job as Chief of an ER in Boston and is already working there now". 

 "Why aren't you there Abby?" asked Barbara "Everything is alright with you and John isn't it?" 

 "Couldn't be better." laughed Abby "I can't go to Boston as I'm on bed rest. I went into premature labor the day before we were moving to Boston. Thank goodness we were able to stop the labor, but I have to have bed rest until the baby is born" 

"Oh Abby, why didn't you phone me I would have come right away" said Barbara.

"I know you would have" replied Abby "But there really was nothing you could have done"

"Are you in hospital?" .asked Barbara

"No, I'm staying at Susan's apartment. She had a spare room and it works out well because I always have a doctor on call" laughed Abby  "John come and stays as often as he can but he is so busy. I just hope he'll be able to make it for the birth".

"You just let me know if there is anything I can do Abby, and you can count on me to be there for the birth if John can't make it"

'Oh Barbara that is really sweet of you but you live just as far away as Boston and the time you get here the baby could be born". 

"Well that is not going to be a problem because I'm coming to Chicago for three months. That is why I'm phoning. Our Chicago office is expanding and I 'm setting up a new department". 

"That is great; John is going to be so happy. When are you coming?".

 "I'm not sure but it will be in the next few weeks. I'll let you know as soon as I find out"

"I can't wait to see you again" Abby replied.

"We'll have a lot of shopping to do for the baby" said Babara "I expect you haven't got much yet as you can't go out".

"Oh we have lots; Susan keeps buying things for the baby. Everyday she comes home with something new. She has been so good to us."

"I hope she leaves something for the Auntie of the baby to buy" They talked for a little while longer when Barbara said "I have to go now Abby but I'll phone again soon. I'm so happy everything is okay."

Abby gave Barbara her new phone number and address and said goodbye.

. Abby touched her stomach "That was your Aunt Barbara; she's coming to live in Chicago. She thinks you are a girl, are you?" Abby asked, as she put her hand on her stomach, suddenly she felt a kick. "Is that a yes?"

"Talking to yourself again I see" Susan said, as she walked into the apartment. Abby looked up at Susan, and smiled. "I was asking the baby if it's a girl, and it kicked,"

"Do you think you are having a girl then?" Susan said, smiling, as she sat down next to Abby.

"No, but Barbara does, she just phoned. She is coming to live in Chicago for three months."

"That's nice" Susan replied "John will be pleased"

"I'm going to phone him now and tell him the good news" said Abby and went into her room.

**

A couple of weeks later, in Boston,

Carter was just finishing his shift in the E.R. It had been a difficult day for him. There had been a bad motor vehicle accident and a mother and baby had died.  The father had survived and John had to tell him the bad news. 

 After, John went outside to get some fresh air. He sat on a bench and thought about Abby and their unborn child.  He had spoken to Abby that morning before he started his shift but he wished he could talk to her now. He missed her so much and now that it was nearer the time for the baby to be born he was getting anxious.  They are understaffed at the moment and he hasn't had much free time lately so he hasn't been able to go back to Chicago for a few weeks. 

Hopefully this weekend he'll be able to visit Abby, he thought to himself, just as his cell phone rang. 

"Abby, is that you?" Carter asked.

 "Sorry John, it's just your sister"  

"Barbara, it's great to hear from you. Abby said you phoned. What took you so long to phone me?"

Barbara laughed "I've been so busy trying to get things organized here. The quicker I get that done the quicker I can get to Chicago and be with Abby"

"Abby told me you've managed to rent an apartment in the same building. I can't believe how lucky you were.  Apartments never come up for rent there."

"I can't wait to move. It's going to be such fun when the baby is born." Barbara replied. 

After John had finished talking to Barbara he went home.

The next evening:

Abby was lying on the couch when Susan got home from her shift "How are you feeling?" Susan asked, sitting next to her.

"I feel terrible, my back hurts, and I feel like I am going to throw up. I'll be glad when this is over!" replied Abby.

"Have you eaten today?" Susan asked. Abby shook her head.  "You know you have to eat to keep your strength up." 

"Susan, I don't think I be able to keep anything down," Abby said.

Susan got up from the couch, and walked over to the kitchen. "I'll make you something, maybe some toast, just something for you eat,"

"Susan, it's fine," Abby said, getting up.

"Abby, you should be resting," Susan replied, and handed Abby some tea. "Drink this,"

Abby smiled. "Susan, you are really sweet taking care of me, but I can take care of myself. You've had a long day, why don't you go and have a relaxing bath and I'll make you something to eat." 

"A bath does sound inviting" Susan replied "But I'll make both of us something to eat, you just rest. Please!"

"Okay, you win" sighed Abby "I'll lay on the couch and rest"

"Before I have my bath" said Susan "I've got a surprise for you. It's outside in the hallway. I had to get someone to help me bring it up."

 As Susan opened the door Abby thought to herself, _now what has she gone and bought._

A few minutes later Susan dragged a huge box into the living room. Abby let out a gasp.

Susan smiled at Abby "I was shopping and I saw this crib and thought it would be perfect for the baby". 

Abby looked shocked at Susan.

"What's the matter?" asked Susan "Don't you like it?"

"Susan, how could you!  I told you Carter and I were going to buy the crib when he comes this weekend. The crib is something special." 

"Sorry, Abby, I forgot. I was just so excited when I saw it," Susan said.

"This isn't the first time, Susan. You are always buying things for the baby. It is really kind of you to want to help, but you never seem to listen to me when I say I don't want you to buy anything else. I want to be the one to buy things for my baby but I can't because I'm stuck here and Carter is in Boston!"

Abby started to cry. Susan went up to her. "Don't cry Abby, I know you must be feeling down. It's quite normal so near to the birth. John will be here in a few days and maybe you could go shopping ".

"What's left to buy, you've practically bought everything" snapped Abby. 

"I didn't realize you felt that way Abby. I just wanted to help you get ready for the baby as you couldn't do it yourself" replied Susan.

"Just leave me alone," Abby shouted, and walked away from Susan. 

Susan looked sadly at Abby "I think it best if I go out for awhile and let you calm down. You know stress isn't good for the baby."

"Are you saying I don't know what is good for my baby" shouted Abby

"No, that isn't what I'm saying" said Susan "I just don't want anything to happen."

"Why don't you just go out and leave me alone" 

Susan picked up her keys and left.

Abby went to the kitchen to get a drink and returned to the living room. She looked out the window and saw Susan drive away. _What is wrong with me_ Abby thought to herself _Why did I shout at Susan, she was only trying to help._ She sat on the couch_, I miss Carter_ _so much and I'm so fed up with not being able to go out and get things myself for the_ _baby._

Suddenly the phone rang, it was Carter.

 "John, I didn't expect you to phone"

 "I can't talk for long" John replied "I'm on a break and I was thinking about you"

 Abby smiled to herself "I was just thinking about you too. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Abby, but I'll be seeing you in just a few days" 

"I can't wait"

"How are you feeling?" asked John.

"The usual" Abby replied. "Tired, bored with just sitting around and very irritable. I've just had an argument with Susan. I feel awful about shouting at her"

 "Are you and Susan not getting along?" 

"We're fine" said Abby  "It's just sometimes I feel that Susan is taking over."

 "I know it can't be easy for you Abby, especially with me not being there and you aren't use to not being able to do things for yourself.  I'm sure Susan understands."

 "I hope you are right" said Abby.  They spoke for a few minutes more and then John had to go.

An hour later,

Abby was walking towards the kitchen when she had a sharp pain in her stomach. It only lasted a few minutes. _Must be false labor pains _Abby thought. _It is quite normal to have_ _them a few weeks before the birth._

She got a snack and returned to the living room to watch a movie. About 10 minutes later she got another pain but this time it was much worse.  _This can't be labor I still have a_ _few weeks to go_ thought Abby. She got up from the couch when the pain had gone. She was walking to the bedroom when another pain came, this time it was really bad. Abby gasped and then everything went black!

To be continued!!!

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I hope people are still reading this, and please review!!


	20. Chapter 20: The Day Has Finally Arrived

**Together Through It All**

**Chapter 20: The Day Has Arrived**

Susan was entering the hospital when she bumped into Luka.

"What are you doing here, isn't it your day off?" Luka asked.

"Yes it is my day off but me and Abby had a fight so I thought it would be good to have some time away from each other ".Susan replied. "

"Good idea." Luka said. "How's Abby doing?"

"She's doing well and can't wait for the baby to come,"

"I bet she can't. Maybe I will go see Abby now on my way home." Luka replied.

"She would love to see you," Susan said. "Well I guess I'll go and get caught up on my paper work. Bye Luka "she said, and headed to the lounge. Luka turned and walked out of the hospital.

{{{

Back at the apartment,

Abby slowly started to wake up. She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious. One good thing she wasn't in pain so she hadn't started labor. She slowly got up, and was about to walk back to the living room when there was a knock at the door.

_I guess Susan forgot her keys when she left_, Abby thought to herself, as she opened the door, but it wasn't Susan, it was Luka. "Luka," she said, surprised. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked. She looked up at him. "I think I may have started labor."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been having pains on and off for a few hours but they really weren't all that bad. I did have a bad one about 15 minutes ago and I passed out for a few minutes but the pain had gone when I woke up"

"Well we better get you to the hospital," Luka said.

Abby looked at Luka. "This can't be happening yet, John's not here," Abby said.

Luka looked at Abby "I know it's not how you wanted but you still have your friends"

Abby smiled "I know. Thank goodness I packed my bag ready for the hospital" she laughed. Luka got the bag and left with Abby to go to the hospital.

{{{

When they arrived at the hospital the pains were not coming very fast.

Abby looked at Luka "Perhaps it is false labor pains"

"I don't think so," Luka replied." They are too strong .Let's get you a wheelchair and take you up to the maternity floor,"

About half an hour later Abby was laying in a bed in her room. She was listening to the gentle rhythm of her baby's heartbeat. The pains were coming more frequent but were not too bad. Luka was sitting next to the bed checking the printout of the machine.

Abby looked at Luka. "Could you do me a favor, and call John, and tell him what is happening. I know that there is no way that he can get here in time, but I just want him to know," she said. She handed him a piece of paper with John's number on.

Luka smiled. "Sure, I'll go and do it now. Can I get you anything before I go?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

An hour later, in Abby's room.

Luka walked into the room. "So did you talk to John?" she asked.

"No, I tried his cell phone, and his home number, but he wasn't there. But I left messages on both phones so he is bound to get one." Luka said.

"Thanks,"

Luka sat down next to Abby. "What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor said that I'm definitely in labor, but she doesn't know when I will have."

Luka nodded. "How are you feeling?"

I'm doing well considering that I am going to have a baby soon, and my husband isn't here."

"I'm sorry, Abby,"

Abby smiled. "It's okay, I knew there was a chance that John might not be able to make the birth, but I have Susan as my coach. I am going to have to phone her, and tell her that I'm here. If John can't be here with me, I definitely want Susan to help me through this,"

"I saw her here a few hours ago, I'm not sure if she is still here," Luka said. "I'll check if she is still here,"

"Thanks, that would be great," she said. As Luka opened the door he bumped into someone.

"Barbara!" Abby said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Abby" Barbara said smiling at Abby. "I called Susan's house to let you know I'm in town and when there was no answer, I tried your cell phone. When there was no answer there I thought you may be at the hospital. I phoned Admiting and they said you were in labor, so here I am."

Abby smiled. "It's so good to see you."

Barbara sat next to Abby "How are you doing, and is John on his on way?"

"The contractions aren't coming too often right now, but my doctor says that I am definitely having the baby today. I've left messages for John but I don't think he'll be able to make it back here in time to see the baby born."

Barbara took Abby's hand "I know John will do all he can to get here in time, and at least you have Susan as back-up and I'm here if you need me. Talking about Susan, where is she?"

Abby looked at Barbara. "I don't know. We had an argument and she left, and soon after that I went into labor,"

Barbara shook her head "I can't believe Susan argued with you especially as she knows you mustn't get stressed out"

"It was just a silly disagreement" said Abby "and it certainly didn't make me go into labor. Susan has been great during the time I've been staying with her. I couldn't have got this far without her."

'How did you get to the hospital if Susan wasn't there?" asked Barbara

"Lucky for me a friend come by to see me and brought me here."

Barbara smiled. "I came here straight from the airport so if you don't mind I leave you for a while. I'll get back as soon as I can and my cell phone is on, so call me if anything happens."

As Barbara left, Abby gently placed her hand on her stomach. "I know you are eager to come out, but could you please try and wait for your daddy to get here."_._She shut her eyes hoping to get some rest. _It is going to be hard if John isn't here with me, but I can do it. she thought to herself _and drifted off to sleep.

{{

Luka walked into the lounge, and saw Susan sitting there. "I've been looking for you,"

"Why?"

"Abby wanted me to find you. She says that you are going to be her coach if John couldn't be there,"

"Is Abby's in labor?" Susan asked.

Luka nodded. "I went by your place to see Abby, and she was having some pains. She told me that she had been having them for awhile. I didn't want to wait and see if it really was labor so I brought here."

Susan looked shocked. "This is my entire fault; I made her go into labor,"

Luka looked at her. "Of course it isn't your fault Susan. Abby would have gone into labor even if you hadn't had a fight."

"I knew Abby shouldn't have any stress and I had to pick a fight. I can't believe she is in labor. I can't face her Luka." And she quickly left the lounge.

Luka ran after her and shouted "Go and see her Susan, she needs you."

}}}

Later,

Luka was sitting next to Abby.

"I don't know what has happened to Susan. I told her you were in labor, but she blamed herself for you going into labor and said she couldn't face you."

Abby looked concerned "I wish she would come soon, the pains are getting more frequent now. I don't want to have this baby all by myself!"

Luka smiled. "I don't mind staying here, or I could find Barbara for you".

Just then Abby let out a yell "Get me the doctor Luka, the contractions are getting worse." Luka grabbed her hand. "Just breathe,"

After a few minutes the contraction had ended and Luka left the room to find the doctor.

Barbara was returning to Abby's room when she saw Susan sitting in the waiting area. Susan looked up when she heard someone approaching her. "Barbara, what a surprise. When did you get here?"

Barbara smiled "I arrived a few hours ago. I was going to surprise Abby, but it was the other way round, she surprised me! I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt very soon. Have you been in to see her yet? I know she was anxious to see you."

"No, not yet" Susan replied. "I wasn't sure if she wanted me there. We had a fight and I left the apartment. Abby went into labor after I left. It was my fault."

"She told me about the argument. She doesn't blame you for her going into labor, these things happen. She really needs you Susan, after all you are her back up coach and it doesn't look like John is going to make it in time. She's in room 615." Barbara walked away and headed to Abby's room.

{{{

When Barbara entered Abby's room she could see from the pain on her face that the contractions were getting closer.

"How is it going Abby? Can I get you anything?" asked Barbara.

Abby laughed "Something to put me to sleep and I'll wake up and it will be all over" She let out a loud gasp as another contraction came.

"Don't fight the pain. Remember your breathing," said a voice. Abby looked up and saw Susan. "You're here," she smiled.

"Where else would I be" Susan replied taking Abby's hand "Now concentrate on your breathing.

"Oh no, here come another one," Abby screamed.

"Just breathe, everything is going to be okay,"

Abby looked at Susan. "Have you ever given birth, I don't think so, so don't tell me that everything is going to be okay,"

Susan laughed "It's going to be a long night!"

Barbara smiled at the two of them "I guess I can leave you two."

"Why don't you stay" asked Abby. "Thanks, but no thanks." replied Barbara "I think I'll be better off in the waiting area. Come and get me when my niece or nephew has arrived," and then she left.

Susan looked at Abby. "Are you okay?"

Abby laughed. "For now I am until the next pain comes. You know I thought I had a few more weeks left but now it is happening, I'm glad it will soon be over. I just wish John could be here".

Susan then stood up and walked away from Abby. "What's the matter?" Abby asked. Susan turned around. "I feel as if it is my fault you went into labor. If I hadn't started that silly argument ……"

Abby looked at Susan. "Stop right there. This isn't your fault; you didn't know that I was going to go into labor. I had been having some pains before we have our fight, so it would have happened whether we had a argument or not,"

Susan then sat back next to Abby. "Why didn't you tell me before I left you'd been having pains?"

"I didn't tell you because I thought they were just false labor pains" Abby said.

"Nobody is to blame, now can we stop talking about it? Can you believe it, I'm having my baby tonight!"

Abby hugged Susan. "I 'm just so glad that you are here with me, if I can't have John by my side, you are the next best person I want with me,"

Susan smiled. "I just wish I come here soon,"

"You are here now,"

"So do you have any ideas for names?" Susan asked. "I really like the name Susan for a girl. She can be named after her favorite aunt,"

"There is no way I am naming my child after you," Abby laughed.

Suddenly Susan looked up at Abby, and could tell that something was wrong. "Abby, what's wrong?"

Abby looked at Susan.

"My water just broke!"

_She's exhausted__, I hope the baby will be born soon; I'm not_ _sure how much more she can take_ Susan thought to herself looking at Abby.

"I need you to push Abby," said the doctor

"I'm trying," Abby said. Susan grabbed a hold of Abby's hand. "You can do this, just think of John."

"But John isn't here," Abby screamed "He was supposed to be here. I can't do this anymore"

"Yes you can," said a voice. Abby and Susan saw Carter standing by the doorway.

"What are you doing there just standing there, Carter, come and help your wife," Susan said, as she moved away from Abby. "I'll wait outside,"

"No, stay Susan" Abby said. "Yes, please "said Carter" You've been here for Abby all this time, you're not leaving just as the baby is being born"

"John, here's another contractions" yelled Abby

John grabbed Abby's hand "Push Abby, push the baby is nearly here"

"I'm pushing as hard as I can" Abby said "Do you think this is easy!"

The doctor looked up at Carter and Abby. "I can just see the head. One more good push and the baby will be here."

Another contraction came and Abby pushed as hard as she could.

The doctor asked John to come to the bottom of the bed where he was just in time to see the baby born.

"Well, John what is it, a boy or girl?" asked Abby

Carter looked at Abby with tears in his eyes "We have a son."

He cut the umbilical cord and gentle laid their son on Abby's stomach." Say hi to your mom" whispered John.

Abby smiled at their son "He's so tiny John. I think he has your eyes."

"I think he has his dads good looks" laughed Susan "Congratulations you two. Good job Abby. It wasn't that bad was it!"

Abby laughed "I don't think I'll be doing that again in a hurry, that's for sure. I hope you are listening John!"

The doctor took the baby to get checked out and cleaned up. John and Abby looked over to where their son was "Just look John, that's our son. Can you believe it" said Abby.

"Our son" John sighed. "To think, I nearly missed seeing him born."

"How did you get here so quick John" asked Abby "Even if you had been there when I phoned you could never have got here in time."

Carter looked at Abby. "I managed to get my leave two weeks early and I wanted to surprise you. I left Boston first thing this morning. I checked my messages at the airport when I arrived and Luka had left a message that you were in labor. I came straight here hoping I wasn't too late."

"Thank goodness you just made it." Abby said.

"Why didn't you phone me Susan?" asked John

"It doesn't matter who phoned you" said Abby "You got here in time and our son is just perfect."

The nurse came to the bedside and gave Abby the baby to hold "Hi, little one." She said lovingly "What are we going to call you? I was thinking of Robert John. Let's ask daddy what he thinks."

John smiled "I think it is perfect Are you're sure about this Abby?"

"Of course I am John. I can't think of a better name for our son, named after your brother Bobby. What do you think Susan?'

"I think you're right John, it is the perfect name. I'll go and find Barbara and tell her the baby has arrived. I'll let you tell her you have a son."

When she left the room, John kissed Abby "I can't believe we are parents."

"I know" replied Abby "Everything happened so fast. I certainly didn't think I'd be having the baby today, and definitely not seeing you."

Just then the baby began to cry "I think our son is hungry" laughed Abby.

{{

Susan saw Barbara in the waiting area. "Barbara the baby is here"

Barbara got up from her seat "What is it, a boy or girl?"

"I'll let them tell you. Both mom and baby are doing well."

Barbara looked at Susan strangely "You said them?"

"Yes, you'll see what I mean ".

As they both hurried to Abby's room they saw Luka "Abby's had the baby" said Susan

"What did she have?" asked Luka

"We are on our way to her room now" said Susan "Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

"I'd love to" replied Luka "but I have to go to E.R. Tell Abby I'll come by later."

When they got to the room Barbara opened the door and immediately saw John

"John, what a wonderful surprise. How did you make it in time?"

"It's a long story; I'll tell you later, but first let me introduce you to your nephew, Robert John Carter".

Barbara went over to Abby's bed "Oh Abby, he is perfect. Hello Robert, I'm your Aunt Barbara".

Just then a nurse came in "I think it is time for the new mom to get some rest. She's had quite a day."

"I agree" said John gently picking up his sleeping son and placing him in the bassinet.

Barbara gave Abby a hug "Well done mom! I'll be back later." She looked at the baby "I'll see you later Robert."

"Well Abby, I guess you don't need me anymore" laughed Susan "I'm going home to bed. It is tiring work being a birth coach."

She hugged Abby "See you tomorrow, and get some rest. Now baby Carter has arrived you are going to need all the rest you can get!"

"Bye John" She looked at the sleeping baby "Bye Robert. Welcome to the world."

After they had left Abby looked at Carter." I can't believe he is really here," she said.

"I can't believe it either. After all these months of waiting we are finally a family."

Carter leaned over and put his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder and smiled to herself, she had everything that she ever wanted right in this one room.

To be continued.

Author's Note: Just one more chapter left!!


	21. Chapter 21: A Year Later

Together Through It All

Author's Note: After nearly four years I decided that I want to finish all my stories.  I'm thinking of even do another story to this series, but I haven't decided.

Chapter 21:  A year later

Abby Carter was sitting in her kitchen feeding Robert when the telephone rang.  When there was a knock at the door, she stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.  She was surprised when she saw that it was Susan Lewis standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Are you going to let me in?" Susan asked, with a laugh.  "Of course," she said, as her and Susan walked into the house. 

"Robert," Susan said, as she walked over to the little boy.   Robert waved at Susan. 

"I was just feeding him.  Just give me a few minutes. "Abby said, as she went back to Robert.  "Make yourself  at home," she said.  Susan nodded, as she sat down on the couch. 

A few minutes later,

Abby walked into the living room with Robert in her arms, and placed him in the playpen.   She then sat down on the couch.

Susan turned to Abby.  "You didn't think that I would miss Robert's first birthday, would I?" she said, with a smile.  

Abby laughed at Susan.  "Of course not. So how are you" she asked.

"I miss my best friend," Susan said, with a smile. "It is not the same. Your replacement is nothing like you.  When are you and John returning back to Chicago?"

Carter had just opened the door when Susan asked that question.  "You should move to Boston then if you miss us so much," Susan stood up and walked over to Carter and hugged him. 

"I miss you too, Carter."    Carter walked over to the playpen and grabbed a hold of his son.  "Have you been good for your mommy," he said, with a grin.

"Dada…"

Carter smiled at his son. "Daddy is home. "  

Abby walked over to Carter and Robert.  She leaned over and kissed Carter. "Welcome home."  Susan stared at her best friends; they were more in love than she has ever seen before. If anybody deserves this, it was definitely them.

Abby looked at Susan.  "I kind of forgot you were here,"

She smiled at them.  "I noticed.  "   Carter looked at his wife and his best friend.  "How about we take Susan out for dinner and show her around."

"It's not like I haven't been here before," Susan said, grinning.  Carter nodded.  "Okay fine, then Abby and I will go out and you can stay and baby-sit Robert. I'm sure that is what you wanted to do while you are here,"

Susan smiled at Carter. "You are so funny," she said.  "Let's go," 

"I just need to get Robert ready," Abby said, as she took Robert away from Carter and walked over to his stroller and placed him in it.

888

Later,

Abby was sitting in the bedroom, her life was so good right now, she has a wonderful husband and a sweet little boy.   Carter opened the door.    "Are you okay?" he asked, as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm just thinking about everything, I couldn't have done any of this without you."  Abby responded.

 He wrapped his arms around her.  "Jeff is in jail for the rest of his life, he can't hurt any of us ever again. "  

Abby nodded, as she looked at Carter. "I know."

There was a knock at the door. "Someone wants to see their parents," Susan said, as Robert was starting to cry. "I tried to calm him down, but I think he doesn't want me, "  she said, as she handed him to Abby.   Abby looked at her son.  She wasn't going to think about the past any longer, she was going to look towards the future.

"Robert, you are making Auntie Susan think you don't like her."  Abby said, as she stood up and held him in her arms.  

"Su annn..." Robert said.  

"He sort of said my name," Susan said, with a big grin on his face.   Abby, Susan and Carter all tried to get him to say Susan's name again, but he wouldn't do it.

&

A few days later,

Abby was in the kitchen getting ready for Robert's birthday party.   She couldn't believe that Luka decided to come to Boston for the party too. She was walking outside towards her car when she saw Luka and Susan looking pretty cozy.

"Susan," Abby said. 

 Luka turned to Abby.  "I'll go and see if John needs any help with anything," he said, as he hurried back into the house.  

Abby looked at her best friend with this grin on her face.   "Is there something that you haven't told me?" she asked as she walked over to her car and grabbed a box out of the car.

"I don't know what it is yet, Abby.  I know he is your ex- boyfriend and it is kind of weird for you."  

Abby smiled at her. "It's okay, I love Carter. If Luka makes you happy, I'm glad he is a great guy." 

"Thanks, Abby. Let's go back inside," she said, as they headed into the house.

&

" Happy Birthday Robert, "they all said, as everybody started to blow out his candles.   Abby wrapped her arms around Carter.

 He leaned over and kissed her.

" Daddy.. ca...ke…"

Carter smiled, as he started to cut the cake for everybody.  

Abby glanced at her friends, and realize how much has changed in the last year, she was a mom and a wife.

Carter glanced at his wife. "Did you hear anything I had to say?" he asked.

She nodded. "You said that you …"

She then stopped in middle of the sentence.   "Okay, I don't know what you were saying," she said with a laugh.

"That's my wife," he said with a smile.   Carter then turned to Abby.  "I think it is time that we tell our friends our good news," Abby hit them playfully.  "Not yet."

"Come on, they will know soon enough," Carter responded. 

Abby nodded.   "Okay, we are expecting again," Abby said, with a smile. 

Susan walked over to Abby and hugged her.  "I'm so happy for the both for you. Congrats."

"Congrats too," Luka said, as they all grabbed a piece of cake and started to eat.  " Happy Birthday, Robert. " they all shouted.

&

A few days later,

Abby was watching Carter playing with Robert.  She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled to herself as she thought about everything that they have been through this past year.  They survived it because they did it together.

For the first time in a long time she was happy and it was going to stay that way forever.

The End


End file.
